


Our Lady of Guadalupe, Our Lady of Santa Muerte

by Teatham



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ainz Ooal Gown giving birth to lil monsters, Ainz Ooal Gown is everyone's mom, Dubious Consent, Gore, M/M, Mpreg, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 30,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teatham/pseuds/Teatham
Summary: 神爱世人。





	1. Our Lady of Guadalupe

1.  
坐在主位上的最高统治者，仁慈、睿智又无比强大的魔导王安兹·乌尔·恭大人，强忍着想打哈欠的倦意，用手遮住嘴巴，摆出好似在思考的模样。  
不过，也确实是陷入了沉思。身旁的雅儿贝德和迪米乌哥斯仍在争论些什么，安兹大人的思绪却已经飘到他处去。这到底是怎么回事呢……他带着三分忧虑，七分漫不经心地思考着。从前两天开始，就时常感到困倦。要是这个时候对认真讨论的部下们打哈欠的话，就太失礼了，一定会被误解为对他们的不满——可是……真的，真的，好痒啊。  
身为不死者，在触觉方面理应不太敏感。虽然也能够感觉到冷热，分辨得出软硬，被人太过灼热地盯着，背部也会升起作用在心理上的痒意，但这些感觉总归是浮于表面的。可是……这回的瘙痒却不太一样，更像是作为人类的铃木悟才感受过的，从内部蔓延开来的微妙感觉。明明肋骨里面没有任何东西，现在却感觉像是拥有了脏器和皮肉一般，从腹部爬至不存在的喉管，又扩散至整个胸腔。  
想要不停打哈欠……想要伸展手臂让氧气进入身体——想就这样毫无顾忌地沉睡。  
“……安兹大人？安兹大人？”  
是雅尔贝德的声音。  
“是我们的决策上出了什么问题吗？……您看起来……失礼了，不太愉快。”  
啊。  
安兹张了张嘴，发出了与王者身份不符的微弱气音。随后才像是想起自己身处何地那般挺直身体：“啊，没有的事。你们都说的很有道理。”  
话又说回来，他们在讲些什么来着……我完全没有在听啊。果然，还是好痒。  
难以描述，似乎是从不存在的胃部那里开始的。准确来说，是类似于皮肤被烫过头反而开始发痒的那种感觉。把手放在那上面的话，就能稍稍缓解了吧……  
胃部……飞鼠玉的地方……把手放上去的话。  
安兹完全沉浸在自己的思绪里了。身体也不听使唤，手掌无意识地抬起想要抚摸什么。即便是处于这样的状态下，他的潜意识仍在发出警告。  
不可以哦，飞鼠玉这样的东西。是不可以在他人面前触碰的，它应该是更加隐秘的……如果现在去碰的话，那就太过失礼了。  
虽然不明白是怎么回事……这样想着的安兹，散发着白瓷光辉的手掌已经紧贴上红玉。那一瞬间，整个身体都被强烈又柔和的暖潮淹没了。  
白光绽放在眼前的一秒，他听见雅尔贝德和迪米乌哥斯的悲鸣。

实在是有些难以启齿的梦境。变成不死者后的他，竟然在梦中感受到了久违的躁动。而且不知是否是太久没有宣泄过的缘故，那甘美的感觉格外强烈。  
实际上，自己会做梦这件事就让人震惊不已。他已经很久没有睡着过了，往常也只是闭着眼睛假寐，做出睡觉的样子。  
要被浸入骨髓的汹涌快感淹没了啊，铃木悟迷迷糊糊地意识到。欲望化作湿滑黏腻的触手挤进口鼻，又从眼眶进入把原本空荡的颅骨填满。腹腔同样被填满，啊啊，是如此充实的感觉。被完完全地，不留缝隙的包裹住了呢。多么温暖啊。  
他应该是在睡梦中发出了难耐的叫声。紧接着，名为铃木悟的人类颤抖着去了。  
有灼热液体沿着柔软的灵魂滑下。他醒了过来——  
……等等？这根本就没有醒来嘛？  
安兹腹诽道。  
根本还是黑漆漆的啊，这里，一点光都看不到。  
随即他想起早上的那个梦。因为太过冲击醒来反而完全没印象了，现在，梦中的细节却又无比清晰地浮现在脑海里，包括那时感受到的强烈快感……（而且，那个时候看到的面孔，分明是……）  
……唔啊啊糟糕，太那个了啊那个！必须要强制冷静了啊！  
安兹环顾四周，试探性地迈出脚。脚落地时，远处跟着亮起一轮红光。抱着总不能原地不动的想法，安兹快步向亮处走去，可是，不论怎么前进，那轮光离他的距离还是丝毫未变的样子。连他自己都未意识到，已经彻底失去冷静的安兹跌跌撞撞地朝亮光奔跑，伸出的手已然不是骨头的模样，而是人类脆弱柔软的手。  
铃木悟的肺泡离爆炸只有一秒。终于，红光盛开成一朵巨大的石榴花，将他整个包裹进去。最高至尊安兹·乌儿·恭，这才在守护者们焦急的等待中醒来。

“……呃？”  
“……啊，啊啊！”泪流满面的雅尔贝德扑到跟前，“醒过来了！安兹大人醒过来了！”  
夏提雅也挤到雅尔贝德身边，紧紧抓着他的袍子哭诉担忧和想念。亚乌拉和马雷占着体积小的优势钻到她们前面，两个人的眼睛都哭肿了。  
迪米乌哥斯和赛巴斯没有上前，但也难掩激动。至于科塞特斯，似乎是焦躁地不停从嘴部吐出冷气，夹子一样的口器也开合不停，令人牙酸地咔咔响着。  
“各位大人……”佩丝特尼犹豫地说，“打扰到各位大人实在抱歉汪！但是，我还有一项检测魔法没有使用汪……可否……”  
只有迪米乌哥斯注意到了女仆长的犹豫，发出大声的咳嗽制止了太过激动而差点引发骚乱的众人。“现在还要闹下去就是对安兹大人的不敬！”他严厉地说，“你们这样难道是要妨碍对安兹大人的治疗吗?”  
呜哇……没有这么严重吧。安兹的人类残渣忍不住在心里念叨。  
不过，这样的指责确实非常有效。守护者们理科安静下来，为拥有强力治愈系魔法的佩丝特尼让出一条路。温柔的女仆长在小声道谢后，向前施展了最后一轮检测魔法。  
接着，她陷入了久久地沉默。一分钟后，她又施展了同样的魔法，在得到一模一样的诊断结果后甚至吓得倒退了一步，看手势是准备再测一次。  
“佩丝特尼！”迪米乌哥斯严肃道，“你这是在干什么？”  
“这个……这个……”长相凶恶的犬型女仆支支吾吾地说，“不知道是怎么回事，但诊断结果每一次都表明是……”她吓得都忘记口癖了：“是……安兹大人，怀孕了。”  
……  
……？？  
诶？！！！！！！  
安兹张大了嘴巴，强制冷却魔法像烟花一样闪个不停，尽管如此，他还是没法冷静。不对，任何一个男性在听到这种事情后都会被吓到吧？！所幸守护者们也太过震惊，竟然没有注意到安兹的失态，不然他就更加没法镇定下来了。  
赶快想想啊！这种情况下！要在属下面前怎么表现啊！太荒唐了啊这也？！  
“万分抱歉！”佩丝特尼害怕地跪俯在地上，“请让我再检测一次！都是属下学艺不精的错！”  
不……不？！再怎么学艺不精也不会出现这种情况吧？佩丝特尼的医疗魔法可是一直很靠谱的啊？  
安兹连忙挺胸道。“……呃，不，请抬起头来，佩丝特尼。对你的能力我没有质疑。”他顿住了，完全不知道该如何瞎掰下去，只能凭着一直以来的高深莫测瞎说道：“情况我了解了。不用太过担忧……这件事我心里有数。这是……为了纳萨里克的未来。”  
不？？鬼才会信吧？！！然而，安兹没有时间再去考虑这些了，因为——  
“……是……谁……”雅尔贝德冒出浓郁到快要腐蚀空气的黑雾，发出了恐怖的低音，“……是……谁……让……安兹大人……”  
“啊啊……”夏提雅的反应也没有好到哪里去。不对，根本是快现出长满獠牙的噩梦原形了！再这样下去会暴走的呜啊啊！  
真的不妙了！男性守护者们看起来也不太好！迪米乌哥斯的青筋真的不会爆炸吗，还有那个爪子，拜托收一下吧真的要戳穿地板了快住手……赛巴斯，你可是极善的角色设定诶！不是下一秒就会毁灭世界的大魔头啊！什么啊就连年纪最小的菲欧雷姐弟都看起来好恐怖啊那个幽幽反光的眼睛！  
只有科塞特斯还比较冷静的样子……不，等等，科塞特斯是不是已经整个被冻住了……  
得赶快阻止才行！抱着这样急迫念头的安兹大吼道：“肃静！！”  
“是我自己的决定，和其他人没有任何关系！你们在慌乱些什么？难道以为身为最强存在的最高至尊我本人，会屈服于他人的决定吗？”  
这种不分青红皂白的指责真的很管用，守护者们马上安静了下来。迪米乌哥斯甚至又开始念起“不愧是安兹大人的智慧”，但不管怎么看都觉得他好像很勉强。  
“总之，此事就不要多加议论了，我有我的打算，还请各位冷静行事。”这么命令着的安兹，自己也逐渐平静下来，“佩丝特尼，能再帮我检查一下吗？还有什么注意事项之类的。”  
“遵命汪！安兹大人！”女仆长跪坐到安兹身前。  
“恩……似乎是，您的世界级道具，飞鼠玉里已经初步形成胚胎了汪。仔细看的话，玉的内部要比往常更加浑浊，被像是营养液之类的液体填满，在为小陛下输送营养汪……总的来说，飞鼠玉现在承担了子宫的功能。另外，之前的检测说明您昏倒是因为营养不良汪。虽然，您作为最高等级的不死者不应该有这样的困扰了才对，但小陛下并非不死者，会从作为……呃，母体的您那里，吸取营养汪。这几天您是否感觉到贫乏呢？”  
“这么一说，确实如此。”（旁边的雅儿贝德发出了自责的呜咽。）  
“那就没错了汪。小陛下这些天一直在从身为不死者的您那里吸收养分，方才您昏倒应该是到达了临界点，母体做出了自我保护的行为而强制终止汪。好在，小陛下目前似乎停止吸取营养了汪，应该是察觉到您的辛苦了呢！”不知想到些什么，天生就喜欢小孩的佩丝特尼声音里充满暖意。  
“是这样吗……那之后呢？而且，我作为不死者又要如何补充营养？”  
女仆长略微担忧道：“虽然现在没有害处，但小陛下无法吸取更多营养的话，就会一直停留在这个大小汪。更主要的是，您刚从昏迷中醒来，可我们目前却不知该如何为您补充营养汪……属下担心……”  
“够了！”雅尔贝德打断说。“这件事，下发到每一个研究人员和医疗人员那里去，一定要研究出如何让安兹大人也能摄取营养的办法！”  
“等……”  
“安兹大人！”守护者总管又道，“请让我贴身跟随在您身边服侍您！事关您的圣体，绝不能马虎！”  
不…我可是还没说完呐。虽然很抱歉，不过。  
安兹猛地从座位上站起来。“方才已经说了，我自有打算。恕我不能听取你的建议，雅尔贝德。”  
“…可是…安兹大人……”  
其他守护者们也想说些什么，被安兹统统挥手否决了。宣布解散后，这位纳萨力克的无上至尊，像是逃跑那样立刻从原地瞬移离开。  
他不禁回想起那个莫名其妙的梦。

 

2.  
冒险者飞飞、准确来说，潘多拉·亚克特，正以骑士的姿势半跪在宝物殿中央。他维持着这种话剧里才会出现的浮夸姿势已经足足有五分钟。一接到安兹大人命令求见的私人传讯，潘多拉就推掉一切任务，迫不及待地回到宝物殿等候。  
回到纳萨里克的瞬间便从飞飞的模样变回原型。在他看来，不论是金光闪闪的军服，浮夸的披风，还是样子荒诞的光滑脸部，都是由安兹大人创造出来的，最为完美的状态。为了安兹大人的来访，必须以最美丽骄傲的姿态迎接才行。因为，是那位他最最深爱的父亲大人啊。  
况且……还是在对父亲大人做了那样的事情之后。父亲大人莫非是发现了吗，那样的话，可真是……  
——太美妙了。  
急切的脚步声打断了潘多拉的思绪。他抬起头，望向那挚爱的身影。快步走来的父亲大人并没有穿戴盔甲，只披了一件拥有顶级防御作用的蓝色长袍。尽管表面上维持住了王者的稳重，但潘多拉知道父亲大人正在慌张着。能隐隐约约地感受到安兹大人的情绪，这是别的守护者、包括安兹大人本身都不知道的，只有身为唯一创造物的自己才拥有的特权。  
那么，一定是发现了那件事，来向我问罪的吧。  
“噢噢！”潘多拉唱歌一般道，“我最亲爱的，最伟大的父亲大人啊！您能从百忙之中抽出时间来召见我，鄙人真是无上感激！！”  
“不，这些敬礼啊客套话的都免了吧。”安兹无奈地说。潘多拉再一次为父亲大人在面前所表现出的随意而窃喜，于是跳起来对他敬了个绅士礼。  
“所以都说了不许再敬礼了啊！”受不了的安兹猛地抓住潘多拉衣领，阴沉沉地说，“……总之，你是不是对我做了什么啊？我不是怀疑你的忠诚，但是你一定是做了什么吧？是我给了你太多纵容让你得意忘形了吗？”  
真的…太好了呢。太美妙了。离我如此近的父亲大人，慌张的样子。  
“呃~？我不懂您在说什么哦？”  
是的哦，父亲大人。都是因为您如此温柔地纵容我，我才会下定决心那样做的嘛。  
“潘、多、拉、亚、克特！！”  
哦呀哦呀，这可不好，父亲大人是真的生气了。  
“呜呜……”他发出夸张的哭声，但一滴眼泪都没从空洞的眼眶掉出来，“那是因为，因为父亲大人这样暗示了啊？明明是您纵容我在先，鄙人才敢做那种事的呀！现在又要来怪罪属下了吗……看来是，这都是我误解了您的意思……”  
“哈？！不是，我做了什么？？”  
不愧是父亲大人，这么快就上钩了！虽然别的守护者都认为父亲大人是最智慧的存在，但我可是知道他究竟有多么单纯可爱哦。  
“那是……那是，您不止一次在您自己的房间召见我了啊，那不就是让我为您侍寝的意思吗？那……您还满意我的技术吗？”  
哇，出现了，父亲大人惊吓到当机的样子。张大嘴巴，一动不动，眼睛里的红光也熄灭的可爱模样。  
安兹沉默了好一会儿，看起来应该是受到打击的样子。他嘴里呢喃着诸如“孩子教育”啊“父母失职”啊的事情，好一阵都没有缓过来。  
“所以……我做的那个梦……”他小声说了些什么，后半段太过模糊潘多拉也听不清楚。  
“那父亲大人，您对我的服务可还满意吗？”  
要是再不打断对方的话，父亲大人就不知道该想到哪里去了，得乘胜追击才行。潘多拉想着，一边思考安兹可能会有的反应和对策。  
不过，接下来的发展即便是拥有顶级智慧的潘多拉·亚克特，也未曾预料到的。  
“……先不管你是不是在没有我允许的情况下用了宝物殿的什么道具……”安兹意外冷静地说，“总之，因为你的关系。我好像是怀孕了。”  
看着二重幻影毫无反应的样子，安兹无奈地重复道：“所以说，不管你到底对我做了什么，既然起因是你，就给我把这件事情好好解决掉吧！”  
“解决什么……？” 许久，潘多拉才如梦初醒般低声询问。  
“那个！胚胎啊！我的飞鼠玉里现在可是多了个胚胎啊！”  
首先是几乎能听见心跳声的沉默，假如二重幻影有心脏的话。  
接着，有实质的黑色影子从潘多拉脸部的三个空洞涌出来，在安兹还未做出反应前，黑影变成胶质的条状器官，像被死气污染的触手，将安兹严严实实地裹住了。然后，是从背部那里涌出的相似器官，红色的，比先前的触手更加柔软湿润，每一条都想有自己的生命，分岔开来争先恐后地钻进身体的空隙里。  
“啊……啊啊。”潘多拉发出因为狂喜而颤抖的声音，同他以往高亢的嗓音一点也不一样，是低沉，沙哑，又危险的，作为捕食者的嘶声。  
“我好高兴……好高兴。”他张开双臂，把无法动弹的安兹紧紧地抱进怀里，“父亲大人……不，是母亲大人……真的好高兴。我啊，一直深爱着的母亲大人，竟然怀上了 _我的_ 孩子。我就像人类传说里的俄狄浦斯那样吧，这样占有了自己母亲的我，甚至让他怀孕的我……”  
“母亲大人是怎么想的呢？不不，现在的您就像我的妻子吧？可是那样称呼您的话就太过失礼了。”潘多拉把如此珍视的不死者圈在怀里。虽说是发出了提问，但被触手填满嘴部的安兹却无法发出声音。最主要的是，太过舒服了……  
他从来不知道飞鼠玉被他人抚摸，还会有这样的感觉。太超过了……当安兹还是铃木悟的时候，虽然是个处子，多少也知道那方面的事，也会自我抚慰。可是…即便是他最敏感的时候…也从来没有过这样的感觉。如果他还有肉体的话，现在一定是滚烫的快要融化了吧……这样强烈的感觉，甚至让人感到害怕。  
安兹根本听不见潘多拉的询问。嘴部即便被填满也有“呜呜”的呻吟漏出来。洁白的颈部扬起，带有粘液的细小触手便立刻填满露出的关节，是上等的催情剂。飞鼠玉被严严实实地裹着，粘液一旦接触到表面就会被吸收。随即，血红的玉石便发出光芒，一次比一次更亮。  
纳萨里克的最高统治者彻彻底底地被欲望淹没。他被自己的创造物紧紧拥住，脚尖绷直几乎离地。无论是嘴部还是下颌骨中空的地方，都被填满。骨盆的每一处空隙都被黏腻而激烈地抚摸着，甚至连骶骨上的小洞都被入侵。安兹甚至没有意识到双臂上的束缚已经松开，他只是跟着自己的欲望将手臂搭到潘多拉的肩上，随着一波一波地快感紧紧攀住对方。  
他是被灼伤惊醒的。安兹迷迷糊糊地低下头，才看见潘多拉粗大硬挺的那根东西抵着飞鼠玉，而灼热的感觉正是来自对方刚刚喷射的精液。  
如此这般才意识到发生了什么的安兹，发出了崩溃的大吼：  
“啊啊啊啊——！你！你都做了什么啊！！！”  
“显而易见吧，母亲大人，我们是在造小孩哦。”  
潘多拉无辜地说。  
“啊啊啊啊啊你这个家伙！！！你给我去死吧！”  
即便是强制冷静都没有用了呢。  
虽然是这么说，安兹却并没有发起攻击。潘多拉歪了歪头，他的触手都已消失不见，仿佛之前的那场侵犯是一场梦。  
“假如那是您的愿望的话。”二重幻影悲痛地说，“那么我必然要遵守了……只可惜我们还未出世的……”说着，尖利的爪子化成刀刃就要往自己颈部砍去。  
“你给我差不多一点！！！给我好好活着谢罪啊——！！”

 

“恩……好奇怪，不过是好事呢汪！安兹大人营养不良的情况完全消失了，甚至小陛下都长大了一点汪！”被紧急召进到卧室的女仆长由衷祝贺道。  
“是吗……多谢你，佩丝特尼。”  
“能为安兹大人所用，是我的荣幸汪！”  
……  
距离那件事情发生已经过去三天了。那之后，把潘多拉赶回去扮演飞飞，并且下达了除非纳萨里克遇到敌袭，不然就不许回来的命令。鉴于那家伙对管理宝物有种迷之狂热，禁止他接触宝物的话也算像样的惩罚吧？  
这些天，安兹一直在努力假装这些事都没发生过。更何况，他马上就要出发去解决圣王国的事，还有假死的计划……  
也许，他真的要假死一阵了也说不定。  
安兹苦恼地看着覆盖在飞鼠玉表面的经络。早上醒来就出现了，拥有血肉般柔软的红色薄膜，透过飞鼠玉原本的光芒可以看见血管和经脉。用技能可以遮掩，刚刚佩丝特尼也没有发现异状，可这样的情况实在是……  
闹得不好的话，可是会威胁到纳萨里克安危的。可是因为起因太过羞耻，反而不敢让守护者们知道。  
冷静一点，这可不是感情用事的时候！还是先召见那两人商讨对策吧。

尽管不愿去想……但总觉得，自己正在……

 

迪米乌哥斯紧皱着眉头。  
“安兹大人……请问，有给佩丝特尼检查过吗？”  
不死者清了清嗓子：“把飞鼠玉的异样向她隐藏了，但我本身的情况的话，不仅没有检查出不适，反而是比先前更健康……我明白你们对此有担忧，但可以肯定的是，我已经找到了补充营养的方法。”  
虽然是…用那种方式。  
“不愧是安兹大人！确实，得避免让佩丝特尼那个阶层的仆下知道您的异状。是我考虑不周！不过，我觉得还是应该谨慎对待您的情况。而且……如果我没有看错的话，飞鼠玉的样子很像人类雌性的子宫……”  
“是这样吗……原来如此。”安兹佯装镇定地说。“雅尔贝德呢？有什么见解？还有关于我们的计划？”  
没有回应。  
“雅尔贝德？”  
“是！！”守护者总管猛地抬起头。此刻的她面部通红，双眼湿润，连呼出的气息都显得粘稠。胸口大幅度地起伏着，散发出来的热气几乎肉眼可见。  
“……呃，对于接下来的计划……”  
“啊啊，”魅魔竭力克制住自己，“属下认为，为了您的安全着想，应该推迟行动。”  
“雅尔贝德说的没错，”迪米乌哥斯道，“不过，我们也可以顺势而为，让潘多拉大人扮演您前往圣王国，再放出您去世的消息……只不过，需要有人顶上飞飞大人的位置。同为二重幻影的纳贝拉尔是不错的人选。”  
“恩，关于那个……”要把潘多拉派去圣王国吗？虽然下达了那样的命令……“先推迟计划，届时再议吧。”  
“属下明白！”  
安兹沉思了一会儿，再抬眼时发现两位守护者仍未离去。  
难道是还有什么事情没有报告吗？饶了我吧……  
许是看出了安兹的疑惑，迪米乌哥斯忽然半跪下来。“只是有一点，安兹大人。我们明白您有您的考量，可是，能否告诉我们……”他的尾巴绷直，尾尖反光。  
瞬间就做出了必须打断的决定，安兹大声说：“无可奉告！”  
又让属下失望了……但直觉告诉自己，这不是可以让他人知道的事。无关羞耻心或是其他不明智的冲动，就只是出于不详的预感。  
即便迟钝如我，也晓得事情会变很不妙。

 

大约是怎样一种不妙呢？大抵是睁开眼，发现不过一晚，血管似的物体就遍布全身，那种等级的不妙吧。  
安兹并不记得自己有睡着。他只是如往常那样闭眼假寐，回过神时，才发现浑身出现微妙的挤压感。随即，就看见身体上布满红色与蓝色的线体。看起来像人类血管，颜色却鲜艳不少，红色的血管内部微微发光。仔细探查后，发现是从飞鼠玉那里延伸开来，并悬空缠绕住浑身骨架……也不知是由东西什么在支撑。  
还有就是……胸腔部位的血管，不同于别处的规整和统一，中间像水彩笔漏墨那样胡乱粗糙地膨胀着。  
糟糕了啊。安兹听见一个声音冰冷地说，才发现那是自己的声音。  
得把潘多拉那家伙叫来才行。  
并不是基于理智分析而来的结论，却又是某种绝对理智的直觉、应该说，本能。那个冰冷的，属于铃木悟的声音正如此这般提议。  
……果然，我正在变成人类。  
他举起白瓷般细腻美丽的手骨，端详攀附其上的鲜艳线条。如果有守护者看到，一定会赞美其美丽吧。被如此生动的花纹点缀着的，象牙白的宝物。因为裸露着，纤细的身影在晨光下柔柔发光——是多么，多么无上的美丽。  
……不， _不行_ ！我还……不是完全的人类。我是安兹·乌尔·恭，是纳萨里克大坟墓的志高统治者！就这样屈服于人类残渣的话，该如何像下属们交代呢？  
天花板上的八肢刀暗杀虫察觉到了异样正在骚动，被安兹严厉地阻止了。  
“去告诉屋外的女仆，没有我的允许谁也不能进来！另外，纳萨里克的防卫升至最高等级。除了耶兰提尔的日常维护，推迟一切行动计划！”  
“还有你们也……”可是，暗杀虫已经发现了他的变化，再不知道往后是否会出现战斗力下降的情况下，还是留在身边比较好……“不。你们可以留下，但是屋内所见不允许向任何人透露，这是来自纳萨里克统领的最高命令！”  
派出一只暗杀虫去宣旨后，安兹深深地叹息，整个陷进办公椅里。  
首先，要确认自己的战斗力是否收到影响……施展了几个可以复原的高阶魔法，并没有出现任何问题……但还不清楚防御方面有没有变化。  
会诞生这样的忧虑，是因为当他按压血管时，出现了发麻的情况……仅是轻触的话，又会从背部升起一阵战栗。这样的感觉太过真实了，是以往仅仅拥有骨架的自己无法感受到的鲜活触感。  
无论如何都不可大意。  
然而，在卧房内进行各种能力测试的安兹，却又不知不觉间睡去了。

依然是无意识间便失去意识的情况……理论上来说，这样危险的状态他必须立刻告知守护者们，才能保证基础防备。安兹也是这么想的，一遍又一遍说服自己快去召见守护者们。  
可每一次下定决心，自己的人类残渣都会开始恐惧。甚至，铃木悟只想要潘多拉·亚克特的陪伴。在作为不死者的安兹看来，这种想法实在不够明智……  
最糟糕的是他身体上的变化。昨天还只是血管……今天，骨架里面出现了属于人类的脏器。可以看到心脏和肺……还有舌头——准确来说，是整套消化器官。还有呼吸器官…淋巴，腺体……以及，无论怎么看都是人类子宫模样的飞鼠玉，以及连接着子宫的，那条女性通道。  
被女性器官吓到的安兹连忙检查起男性器官，欣慰地意识的自己也拥有了，呃，那根东西。  
除了慌张和恐惧，竟然还感到一丝丝高兴呢…？  
没有皮肤覆盖的那跟男性象征，看起来真的好奇怪啊。不不，现在可不是想这些东西的时候。到底该怎么办啊，明天不会又出现别的器官吧……

果然，到了第四天，神经系统形成了。要说安兹是怎么察觉的，是因为醒来时发现头部忽然重了许多。  
通过依然空洞的眼眶那里向上看，可以看见柔嫩的大脑，和向下延伸的脊髓。  
八肢刀暗杀虫目睹了一切，却不能向外诉说。安兹卧室外的守护者们已经无法按捺他们的担忧，可不论是谁都无法敲开无上至尊的房门。如果遇到需要下达指令的问题，安兹也只肯隔着一道门听属下汇报。不管守护者们说什么，都只会得到他“耐心等候”的指令。  
实际上，安兹大可以用技能掩盖他的变化并照常出门。但这几天的实验证明，他的防御力正随着人类化慢慢下降。  
也有想过让不厌恶人类的赛巴斯前来照看他，可是……总觉得无比羞耻。只是血管那他的样子还能看，这几天却……模样愈来愈来可笑。像残缺的解剖模型，并不完整又排列扭曲的器官，丑陋又滑稽。唯一值得安兹庆幸的是，心脏并没有跳动起来，肺叶也不会起伏……除了血液在飞鼠玉内部循环，他离“活着”还算遥远。

第五天。肌肉束覆盖住全身。从劣质人体模型进化成姑且合格的解剖模型了，安兹暗自打趣道。  
而且，并不是错觉……拥有肌肉和脂肪后的他，体型要比不死者的自己小上许多。  
恐慌悄悄在灵魂上发芽。

之后那一天，理所当然地出现了皮肤和毛发。除了眼眶依然空洞，镜子中的安兹·乌尔·恭，分明是铃木悟的模样。  
“是吗……”  
安兹呢喃着跌坐在地上。他的指尖发凉，为了给自己打气他颤抖着握紧拳头……  
也就是在那时候，感受到了脉搏的跳动。  
咚，咚，咚。有响亮的心跳声。  
他发出短促的吸气声。  
唔……啊……啊啊……我到底……

赛巴斯进门后，看见的就是这样的场景。  
裹着黑色长袍，皮肤苍白细腻，拥有一头柔软棕发的人类青年正坐在无上至尊的位子上。  
他看起来好像有些不安。尽管努力摆出统治者的气魄，紧张的肌肉却在诉说另一回事。当他开口，也是不同于安兹大人的，清亮又稚气的声音。  
若不是人类青年手上的戒指，以及他空洞且闪烁不详红光的眼睛，赛巴斯绝不会想到那个人是纳萨里克的最高统治者。  
但即便有着那样明显的不同，龙人却不认为这个形象的安兹大人有什么不对…本来就是如此温柔仁慈的存在，不如说，总觉得这才应该是最高至尊本来的模样……  
“赛巴斯……”那个青年说，“不要惊慌。这些都是飞鼠玉受孕的副作用。我似乎，是变成人类了。我想你对人类比较了解，也许能给我一些建议吧。”  
您才是……请您不要惊慌才是。像是被如此不敬的念头吓到般，管家统领连忙敬礼到：“只要是您的请求！”  
“多谢你。”人类安兹从座位上站起来，双手紧紧拽着过于宽大的长袍。“我依然能够使用魔法，但是防御力大不如从前……赛巴斯，我对你的忠诚毫无怀疑。如果可以的话，我希望今后能由你来担任我的守卫工作。其他守护者们，对人类的脆弱程度了解实在不够。”  
如此说道的无上至尊，尾音隐隐发颤。虽然站得笔直，但双臂无意识地裹在胸前，展露出脆弱的姿态。  
赛巴斯紧紧地凝视他。不同于不死者的柔和面庞，纤弱的躯体，以及白玉般细嫩的肌肤。  
我的……我们的王啊。  
他低下头，虔诚道：“只要是您的命令，属下定全力以赴实行。请您放心，即使是我死亡，也绝不会让您受到任何伤害！”  
“呃，死亡就免了……到了那时还是希望你们能快点逃跑。”安兹小声说，他稍微放松了些，“另外有关我的变化，暂时不要告诉别的守护者们，尤其是厌恶人类的那几位。”  
“明白了！”赛巴斯应道，“属下并不认为您的外形会动摇我们对您的忠诚，但既然是您的愿望，我必将遵守。”  
人类安兹局促地点了点头。  
“谢谢你。”他低声说。

 

3.  
第七天的时候。安兹·乌儿·恭，睁开了属于人类的眼睛。  
那是榛色的，无比柔软又湿润的明亮双眸。拥有无比脆弱又宝贵的情感。  
安兹——铃木悟——像是窒息般忽然张大嘴巴。他的胸口剧烈起伏，却还是喘不过气。从胃部涌上来的强烈恶心，想要呕吐……  
被……淹没了——！  
铃木悟跌坐在地上，源源不断从胃部涌出酸水，挤过消化道灼烧着喉咙。好恶心……好恶心！鼓胀的胸腔还有痉挛的胃……要榨干体内最后一滴水那样把一切都吐出来的恶心。  
八肢刀暗杀虫急迫地围着他转、守在门外的赛巴斯一听见动静便冲了进来，正大声呼唤佩丝特尼的名字。所有这些，铃木悟都感觉不到了。  
好痛苦……我只是一个人类而已……好痛苦好痛苦痛苦痛苦——  
谁来……谁来救救我……  
回应了他的祈求，铃木悟忽然感觉到背部被温暖地轻抚着。  
他从呕吐的间隙当中，抬起布满泪水的脸。  
“……潘……多拉？”  
那个金黄色的身影笑了。  
“是我哦，母亲大人。”  
“潘多拉大人……！”是赛巴斯的声音，远处隐约还有雅尔贝德与夏提尔的争执声……但是，都不重要了。  
“请诸位先出去吧~！”二重幻影高声说，“现在，是我和母亲大人的时间~”  
守护者们自然不会同意。下意识地寻求潘多拉怀抱的铃木悟，只好紧握着抽痛的腹部，艰难命令道。  
“……出去…！”他的嗓子被胃液灼伤了，“都出去！”  
接着，他意识到自己被创造物更紧地拥入怀里。  
好暖和……

“感受到您强烈的痛苦，我便赶过来了。”是二重幻影温柔的说话声，“违反了您的命令，真是抱歉啊。”  
铃木悟死死地抱住他，把脸埋进对方胸膛。  
“都无所谓了……”  
终于，他不堪重负地哭了。  
顾不上弄脏衣物。胃液也好，眼泪也好，鼻涕也好，还有唾沫、统统发泄似的蹭到对方身上。  
“我看到了……”他发出受尽折磨地哭吼，“我全都看到了……！”  
“全部……全部……所有那些，被我杀死的……”  
即便被眼泪和口水呛住也要说出来，再也无法忍受……  
“……我都…咳…做了些什么啊……！”他说，“他们的记忆……我都 _看到_ 了……！啊啊……”  
“为什么……为什么要让我看到啊！为什么……好痛苦……好痛苦……明明都是，努力在生活着的生命啊！是……是父亲，母亲，姐妹，兄弟，是儿子和女儿……是弱小……又勇敢的生命啊……！！”  
“可恶……可恶……为什么要让我看到……为什么啊！我也只不过是人类而已啊！……不要了……不要再给我看了……求求你，快停下吧……求求你！潘多拉！潘多拉！要怎么停下……要怎么忘掉……”  
身着黄金军服的二重幻影沉默地抱起他的创造者，把他轻轻地放到床上。张开一只手臂圈住抽搐着哭泣的对方，另一只手温柔地抚摸对方背部。  
“对不起啊，母亲大人……恕我无能为力。但是，你的痛苦，我都感受到了哦。”  
潘多拉捧起铃木悟的脸，从嘴部圆孔伸出的黑色触手充满爱意地舔去眼泪，然后亲吻他。  
“不过，没关系哦母亲大人，一切都会好起来的。”他柔声说，话语却无比残酷，“那些都只是卑贱的生物而已，不值得您为它们哭泣哦……没事的，吾爱，一切都会好起来的。”  
铃木悟忽然安静了下来，但仍没有止住哭泣。他瘦弱的身子还在轻轻颤抖。许久，发出了沙哑的笑声。  
“……哈哈。”  
与二重幻影相比，一点也不锋利的柔软指甲用力陷进潘多拉的衣服。  
“我啊。我也是……卑贱的生物……而已……”他低声道，“只不过是人类啊，我。”  
“是那么懦弱，那么无能的人类而已……和被我杀死的许多人比起来，我是多么软弱无用……多么微不足道啊。我……”  
他抬起头凝视潘多拉脸部的空洞，用力弯起嘴角，和哭泣的眼睛一道绽开成扭曲的笑容。  
“……只是个卑贱的废物而已。”  
……  
潘多拉笑了。嘴部的圆孔拉伸变形，从两端向上推。原本呆滞滑稽的面孔，因为那弯曲的嘴巴而变得恐怖。  
“我知道哦。”他由衷高兴，甚至感到无比幸福，“我都知道的。您这样向我坦白……是在期待什么呢？难道是以为，我会因此改变对您的深爱吗？还是觉得我会因此而厌弃您呢？”  
他紧紧地抱住铃木悟，红色的触手缠绕住人类细弱地腰部。  
“但是，我却因此而感到幸福。那是因为，母亲大人第一个对我坦白了这件事啊。我最最亲爱的飞鼠大人啊。我是，多么多么的幸福啊。我是特别的哦。只有我才知道的美妙真相，真的无比幸福！”  
听着这般话语，被恐惧充满心神的铃木悟，却颤抖着缩进二重幻影的怀里。仿佛那是最后的救命稻草，那样用力地紧贴使他恐惧的创造物。  
因为，无处可逃了。

TBC


	2. Our Lady of Santa Muerte

4.  
“今天也是同样吗？”  
文质彬彬的恶魔轻声询问。  
“很抱歉，迪米乌哥斯大人，”赛巴斯低头道，“安兹大人依旧表示还在准备当中。”  
黑发恶魔摇了摇尾巴，凝视紧闭的大门。  
“……我明白了。那么，请转告安兹大人，征服圣王国的计划正顺利进行，扮演安兹大人的潘多拉·亚克特也将在近期回到纳萨里克。”他顿了顿，接着说，“总之，作为唯一能贴身服侍安兹大人的守护者，请务必保护好大人的安全，我与雅尔贝德也会尽好分内之事，安兹大人只要注意修养便好。”  
“是，迪米乌哥斯大人。”  
恶魔在门前站立片刻，似乎在等待着什么，又像在聆听什么。镜片下的双目不知看向那里。  
终于，他转身离开。

对于迪米乌哥斯来说，这并不是很难推断的事情。  
由于飞鼠玉受孕的副作用，安兹大人变成了人类，因此，对与自己及其他厌恶人类的守护者见面有了顾虑。是作为统治者的合理顾虑，并非是不信任手下的表现，不过是智者的谨慎考量罢了。  
（他这般告诫自己。）  
此外，安兹大人的反常也好，潘多拉·亚克特的反应也好，一切微小的变化在他看来就像幼儿连线游戏那样显眼，轻易就能得出另一个结论：  
安兹大人腹中的小陛下，来自那个黄金色的二重幻影。  
如果再稍稍深入分析的话，就能推断出安兹大人实际上对这个孩子的到来毫无准备——甚至，这并非他本来意愿的事实。  
也就是说，是潘多拉·亚克特强迫的安兹大人……而他智慧、美丽，又仁慈无比的王，纵容了这件事的发生。  
想到此处，熊熊大火便在名为炎狱造物主的恶魔心中升起。他无法克制地露出兽形，蛙首狰狞地裂开嘴巴，怒火几乎涌上咽喉。  
他不愿承认那火焰名为妒火，他甚至为自己的愤怒而感到羞耻。我如何能对那位大人的决定感到不平呢？他羞愧地想。我不是该忠心于他？奉那位大人的任何举措为神谕的吗？  
那么……这软弱，可耻的火焰又是从何而来的呢？  
迪米乌哥斯脑中闪过安兹大人紧紧蜷缩（”蜷缩”，他为此等脆弱的形容而战栗）在潘多拉怀中的景象，感觉到火焰在体内烧得更加旺盛。  
我无上慈爱、无上温柔的神啊！您的这份纵容，究竟是属于我们所有人的，还是独一无二的？是否是因为那个潘多拉·亚克特，由您亲自创造的缘故？您才对他的不敬容忍至此？  
还是……还是说……  
假如允许，炎之恶魔想要立刻求见他的王。他迫切想要求教，像一位迷失的信徒，在猜疑中失了方向，只好独自探索出路。  
……这是危险的，因为狂信者也许走上邪路，在牧羊人的缺席中兀自坠入地狱。  
如同此刻，迪米乌哥斯的火焰微微平静了，但将长久地烧下去——  
  
“……迪米乌哥斯大人！请等一下……迪米乌……”  
恶魔停住脚步，将兽化的头部收了回去。  
向他跑来的是人造人女仆芙艾尔，见恶魔看向自己，便立刻垂下脑袋。  
“这么冒冒失失叫住您实在抱歉……”  
恶魔示意她抬头：“无碍，请问有什么事吗？”  
“是……是安兹大人。那位大人想要见您！”  
迪米乌哥斯并没有显示出激动的情绪，尾巴也端正地垂落着。

  
—— _是了，_ 这火焰名为妒火。他平静地想。 _而我也渴望占有神明_ 。

不过，即便是深谋远虑的炎狱造物主也不曾想到竟会目睹这般景象。  
不同于以往的低沉，清亮的声音响起示意他进门。接着，他便看见一名消瘦的人类青年圈起腿靠坐在安兹大人的椅子上。  
迪米乌哥斯并非没有见过安兹的人类模样，但那一次对方被潘多拉抱在怀里，他根本没有机会仔细端详。该如何描述呢……？这是，意料之外，又情理之中的至高美丽吧。  
人类模样的安兹大人皮肤苍白又细腻，一头褐色短发软软地搭在额头上。他并不拥有过分精致的脸孔，可不论是柔和的脸庞，下垂的眼角，小而挺巧的鼻尖，还是微微翘起的嘴唇，都显示出一种非同寻常的圣洁。虹膜是透着水光的榛色，明亮柔软。眼底隐隐能看到青色，嘴唇湿润但苍白。  
他披着雪白的长袍，能看到纤细的锁骨和脖颈。从宽大袖口露出的纤细手腕搭在膝盖上，一小截脚踝裸露着，金色的链子从关节处垂下来。  
房间里并不明亮，可那洁白的身影本身便是光，如此耀眼。  
那个人抬起眼看他，暖色的双眼盛着水。他看起来天真得无辜，又透着疲累和悲伤。  
……据说一些地区的新娘出嫁时，会穿一袭白衣。迪米乌哥斯没由来地想道。  
还没来得及细想，那个身影开口了。  
“……抱歉呐。”  
诶？  
迪米乌哥斯跪了下来。尽管那个身影与安兹大人一点不像，坐姿也很随意，但他就是知道那是安兹大人。  
“请您不要道歉！”恶魔惶恐地道，“无论是什么，您都不需要向我们道歉！”  
那个人类苦笑了下，坐直身体。迪米乌哥斯的眼睛瞪大了，即便早已得知对方怀孕的消息，当看到那微微伏起的腹部时，还是感受到些许冲击。  
腹下的飞鼠玉泛着光，皮肤下的血管和经络清晰可见，随着心脏的起搏而颤动。  
兴许是察觉到了迪米乌哥斯的目光，人类青年用手掌遮住腹部。  
“说是已经有十五周了…”  
以往会用充满魄力的眼神直视他人的不死者，垂下属于人类的眼睛。  
“……你是怎么想的呢，迪米乌哥斯？这个孩子，还有我这副模样？”  
这想必是安兹大人对我的考验。他想。得好好回答才行。  
“您的任何决策都充满我永远无法比拟的智慧，”他发自真心地说，“只要是您选择的道路，我都将追随。”  
“还有，不论您的外貌如何变化，”恶魔接着道，“对吾等来说，您的存在都是至高无上的强大和美丽。”  
人类发出了像是笑声的闷响。  
“可是，如果一切都是假的呢？”  
恶魔抬起头。  
“您的意思是？”  
以人的肉体行走于世的、恶魔的神明，将双腿紧贴着胸口蜷起。显露出彷徨与不安。  
“……如果我既不聪明，也不强大呢？如果说，我的一切决断都未经过你那样的深思熟虑，有时甚至只是凭感觉随意行动，也对许多行动的后果一无所知呢？如果说……我是那样的，差劲又无知的家伙……并非一个合格的统治者，甚至连说话的语气和姿势都要经过几百遍练习的，这样平凡又愚钝的我……你还会想要追随吗？”  
他听起来像是就快哭泣，在恶魔的沉默中继续剖白自己：  
“如果……如果我的本质就是一个弱小的人类呢？只不过是拥有了那样的力量，但却不拥有与那力量匹配的胸襟和统治才能呢？不……应该说，现在的我就只是一个人类罢了，和从前并无两样，仍然是那个毫不起眼的家伙，只不过暂时拥有了不死者的强大皮囊……可我。”青年的指甲陷进皮肉里，“可我还是…与被我屠杀的人们并无两样的…人类啊。”  
迪米乌哥斯意识到了什么。  
那个人类在颤抖。他想。那个人类……不，我的国王，我的神明，在恐惧着什么，又在期待着什么。  
啊。  
……他在期待我杀死他。  
当他回过神来的时候，才发现有火热的液体滑下脸颊——那是恶魔的泪水。  
“……您是这样想的吗？”  
……一直以来，您都这般害怕着，担忧着吗？而我，竟从未察觉到您的苦恼吗？……不……我至高无上的神啊！我竟从未了解您，还擅自曲解您的意图……可您甚至无法向我们透露您的真实想法……以至于让拥有此等可怕的，统治者直觉的您，对自己无与伦比的魅力及潜力产生质疑吗……？？  
他听见那位王在慌张道歉，理应是没有心脏的恶魔，感受到了疼痛。  
“…对不起！对不起！…我都说了些什么过分的话啊 !……明知道你们对我的期待，却不好好努力回应！反而自暴自弃……我真是一个差劲的上司……对不起！对不起！……迪米乌哥斯，对你说了这样不负责任的话语，甚至还让你哭了……我……我……”  
恶魔俯下身，将头抵在地毯上。仿佛被痛苦支配了，他一字一句地说。  
“不，安兹大人。”  
那恶魔将翅膀展开在地面上，向神明呈上他的觉悟。  
“我，罪该万死。”  
狂信者找到了答案：  
他是，被如此崇高的爱意纵容着的。  
（于是，想要更多地拥有祂。）

 

  
5.   
先是感觉到了饿意。  
太久没有进食的铃木悟已经忘记饥饿的滋味，以为腹部的抽痛是因为怀孕的关系而不做多想。直到他头晕目眩差点跌坐在地上，才被匆匆赶来的女仆长告知自己需要进食。  
“只是营养戒指也不行汪，因为是人类的肠胃……不用的话会很伤身汪。”对方是这么说的。  
因为贫穷只吃过营养膏的铃木悟，对真正的食物充满了期待。他不好意思地告诉女仆们，自己想要试试看汉堡。遗憾的是，没吃几口就感到反胃，直接在餐桌上吐了。佩丝特尼连忙安排了适合孕期的清淡食物，拌菜酸甜脆爽的口感让他差点感动落泪。  
呜哇！铃木悟激动地想。原来真正的食物有这么美味啊！  
结果不小心就吃得太多，开始觉得反胃，干呕个不停。随后又冲进了连接着卧房的浴室，才意识到除了一个浴盆，浴室里什么都没有。  
总不能对着浴盆吐啊，那也太恶心了。可实在是忍不住了，强烈的反胃感，肚子又难受得不行，最后“哇”地吐在了大理石瓷砖上。到最后只能吐出酸涩的胃液，光是闻到就引起胃部又一阵痉挛。  
已经够了吧……上次地毯就清理了好久……这一次又要麻烦女仆打理这些秽物。  
胡乱地用浴巾擦了擦嘴巴，铃木悟瘫坐在瓷砖上，仍由耻辱的情绪淹没自己。  
明明，以前不是这样的。  
即便是在成为不死者之前，也不常诞生那么多负面情绪。自认为还算坚韧，孤独却也健康地长大了。  
也被同事评价过“迟钝”，自己偶尔也有这样的意识，一边感到苦恼，一边又觉得无所谓……并不是多么敏感的人。  
那么，为何还是如此痛苦？

 ~~年轻的士兵哀嚎着握住同伴的手，骑士尽管恐惧却挺直脊背。黑山羊满足的咀嚼声，是母亲最疼爱自豪的小儿子，是妻子全身心仰仗的丈夫。~~  
~~神官悄悄为村民提供免费治疗，充满理想的年轻爱人们，许诺妹妹们一定会归家的少女。~~  
  
……那时，在潘多拉的怀里哭了很久。  
大脑被那些纷杂的画面填满，几乎要爆炸。看到了太多，感受到了太多……过于苦痛，反而麻木了。但厌恶却从心脏通向四肢，冷冷地坠在那里。  
最后还吐在二重幻影的胸口上，由于实在太过羞耻，把对方赶了出去。  
铃木悟想要把自己闷死，可是冰冷的恨意（死者们住在他的情绪里；憎恨他，唾弃他）将他钉在原地。  
你并不是为了自己而活。那些声音说。  
雅尔贝德和夏提雅的愿望……迪米乌哥斯提到天空时的模样……双胞胎姐弟还很小……科塞特斯……想要一个继承人。  
飞鼠玉好像在跳动。  
那之中，有一个未出世的孩子。  
我明白了。铃木悟想。我为了这一切而活。  
因此，只要是他们的愿望，不论是以什么样的残忍手段，都要努力去实现。  
这是作为王……不，作为父母的责任啊。尽管只是一个毫无用处的家伙，只要能满足大家，做什么都可以吧。  
（他失去了一些属于人类的东西。）  
下定决心后，让赛巴斯去通知作为智囊的恶魔以及魅魔。“计划照常进行，由潘多拉·亚克特扮演我去和升王国的使者接触，纳贝作为飞飞留在城里。”  
二重幻影在得到命令的后一秒出现在了他的房间。  
“您要赶我走了吗？”他跪在铃木身前，可怜兮兮地问道。  
铃木悟不由看了眼对方手上的安兹之戒，忽然失去言语的能力。  
“想要留在母亲大人身边照顾您，”他动情地说，“不过，这样也可以吧。为了您和我们的孩子，就像外出打拼养家的丈夫呢。”  
潘多拉只有三个空洞的脸部直直地对着人类青年。即使没有眼睛，铃木悟还是感觉到自己正被凝视。  
……明明，是我自己创造出来的孩子啊。  
投入了好多心血，特意去考据了历史上的军服，性格也是自己当初喜欢的跳脱。如此自由，令他向往的……明明是，应该最了解他的我。  
却为他感觉到羞耻，无法再看清了。  
我需要他。他清楚地认识到。但不应该顺着自己的意愿。那些冰冷的声音在脑子里嗡嗡嗡嗡——  
这是惩罚哦。  
……对不起。  
对不起。

不死者军队连夜修整了浴室。士兵们搬来由黄金点缀的马桶，下水道却还没有完全接通。只好先用便盆之类的替代，生活在高科技社会的铃木悟从来没用过这种东西。更何况，自己的排泄物要女仆们亲手处理这点，实在是让人羞耻不已。  
“那个……要不，我自己去倒掉吧？”  
“那怎么能行！！怎么能让您去处理这种事情！”  
得到了意料之中的女仆们的抗议。  
……可是，会很臭诶。太那个了吧，让美丽的女孩子们闻到那种东西。  
铃木又努力地抗争了一下，软硬都试过了，女仆们根本不为所动。  
“……那就麻烦你们了。”  
“您说什么话呀，安兹大人！能为您分担内务，是我们的荣幸啊！”  
最后还是让她们端去处理了，即便是自带除臭功能的盆子，还是让铃木羞窘得差点连最后一丝统治者包袱都丢掉。  
下水系统很快就建设完毕。然而，出现了一件怪事。铃木偶然听到低阶不死者们谈论下水道故障，说是管道上出现了奇怪的缺口，可找人去修理时又消失了。铃木并没有放在心上，倒是把它当做怪谈，琢磨着是否是未被记录在案的下水道幽灵。  
很快就没了这些闲情逸致。怀孕第四周，孕吐的症状越来越严重。每天早上都在胃反酸中醒来，吃进去的食物没过多久都会吐出来。食欲很差，只能佩戴营养戒指救急，但不进食的话消化系统无法承受。纳萨里克的治愈者们急的团团转，却没有能缓解的办法。尽管下人们不会说，铃木悟还是察觉到自己的身体甚至比这个世界的普通人类还要脆弱。脆弱到许多治疗手段在他身上还会起反效果的地步。  
守护者们……会怎么看待他呢？他避免去想，偶尔却会冒出这样那样的念头。  
‘其实，也无所谓吧。背叛我也好，篡位也好，杀掉我也好……如果这是他们的愿望的话。’   
这些猜疑也并非空穴来风，就拿雅尔贝德来说，已经有好一阵没有见她提起想要住在自己隔壁的事情，也没有来求见过。虽然是他单方面的拒绝，但也隐约感觉到魅魔在逃避他。连夏提雅和迪米乌哥斯这样鄙夷人类的强大存在都有来过呢？面对这样的我，还要保持这样的礼貌，很辛苦吧。  
要说完全不感到惆怅的话是不可能的，毕竟曾被那样美丽的女性喜欢。与此同时，也松了一口气。这样就对了……他想。本来就是一个错误，是我玷污了友人珍贵的孩子啊。  
……甚至，如果感到被欺骗，而开始讨厌我的话，也不是多么糟糕的事。  
如此这般，他被疲倦完全包裹住了。

“雅尔贝德。”  
是和平常不同，格外严肃冰冷的声音。  
被叫到的魅魔转过身，温柔地说：  
“有什么事吗，夏提雅？”  
始祖皱起眉头。  
“你在搞什么啊，”她的爪子已经张开，摆好了攻击的准备姿势，“以前整天粘着安兹大人，背地里也是变态碧池的样子。最近倒是正经的不得了，很反常啊。”  
“和你不同，”雅尔贝德柔柔地反击道，“我可是被安兹大人交予了作为首相的重任，要做许多工作呢。“  
夏提雅的声音愈发冷酷。  
“有不死者士兵看到你晚上鬼鬼祟祟地在第七层走动，这要如何解释？那里根本就不是你的管辖范围吧？“  
“只是你不知道罢了。”魅魔冷静道，说完就要离开。  
被忽然发动攻击的吸血鬼挡住了去路。  
吸血鬼眼睛闪烁着危险的红光。  
“雅尔贝德，”她发出恐怖的声音，“你的忠诚还在吗？”  
像是听到什么荒谬的事情那样，魅魔缓缓地笑了。  
“哦？”她嘴角弯起嘲讽的弧度，“最没有资格问这个问题的，可是你哦？”  
两位女性守护者差点就要大打出手，假如不是迪米乌哥斯忽然出现并制止的话。  
恶魔的手里，夹着几根像试管一样的东西。每一个都有贴上漂亮精致的标签。如果没有标签的话，可能很难猜出里面是什么。  
“住手，夏提雅。”恶魔说，“雅尔贝德的忠诚还在。”  
看见对方手里的东西，魅魔紧张地缩起翅膀：“即便是你，也不能未经许可就进我房间搜查吧。”  
迪米乌哥斯颔首道。“关乎到安兹大人的安全，恕我无法这么做，造成困扰实在抱歉。不过这样一来，对你的怀疑不也洗清了吗？”  
拥有非人视觉的夏提雅，自然已经看清了标签上的字样。她颤抖起来，说不上来是出于愤怒还是兴奋。  
‘皮屑’，其中一个标签上这样写着。还有‘头发’，‘指甲’，‘汗’，‘呕吐物’……以及，‘尿液’与…………‘粪便’。  
“你这个……你这个……”她的声音发着抖，“啊……啊啊……是买通了女仆们吗……不，是专门跟在安兹大人身后收集的吧。还有下水道……”  
她陷入了极度的兴奋当中。  
想要。  
想要。全部都。  
还差血液。想要血液……想要血液血液血液血液血液血液……  
她的獠牙露了出来，唾沫从嘴角溢出。  
一个声音打断了她的思绪。  
“要处理掉。”迪米乌哥斯平静道，”我能理解你的行为，只不过，这是很危险的。心怀不轨的人能利用这些伤害到安兹大人。尽管安兹大人仍然是最强大的魔法师，一般的诅咒伤害不到他，但我们不能冒这个险。“  
温柔美丽的魅魔低着头。她的手指因为羞耻和不甘紧紧绞在一起，耳尖是诱人的红色……翅膀贴着臀部，正以几不可见的弧度扭动身体。  
任何一个健康的异性恋男性看到，都会为这惹人怜爱的模样心动吧。  
许久，她才低声说。   
“我明白了……”魅魔抬起头，又变得优雅得体，“是我考虑不周，很抱歉。”  
迪米乌哥斯在手心点燃狱火，将那些试管吞噬。空气中有难闻的焚烧味，三位守护者却好似没有察觉，只有火光在他们眼里跳动。

 

  
6.   
下定决心召见迪米乌哥斯后，结束了对个别守护者的单方面回避。  
也从恶魔的反应当中，深刻认识到自己的错误。  
……竟然，因为我自己的懦弱，让迪米乌哥斯哭了。甚至还让他以为回避他是自己的错，说出了“罪该万死”这样自我否定的话……不论铃木悟怎么解释，对方都认为自己有罪。  
作为上司，实在差劲透顶！  
想着要好好和守护者们道歉，结果，先收到了来自雅尔贝德的道歉。  
“作为您的守护者总管，这么重要的日子里却没有陪伴在您两侧，是属下失职！请您处罚！”  
“诶……？”铃木悟疑惑地歪头,“不不……本来就是我回避你们在先，请抬起头吧……”  
容貌绮丽的女守护者猛地凑进他，丰满白嫩的胸部一低头就能看见，还能闻到醉人的清香。  
“请处罚我，安兹大人!”她用那双水润晶亮的美目恳切他，“对您的宽宏大量感激不尽！可我实在是做了失职的事情……我……我……”  
铃木却完全没有注意听接下来的话了。他的脸涨得通红，心跳加快……变回人类之后第一次见魅魔，就这么近距离地感受到她的绝美容颜，对于一个童贞的冲击力实在是太大了些。  
自然，雅尔贝德也注意到了他的失态。  
她发出兴奋地呼呼声。  
“啊，飞鼠大人……”魅魔兴奋道,“脸好红……您也喜欢我吗?……”  
“不……不是……”  
“啊啊啊……！”她颤抖起来,“不行了~！不能忍受了~我们现在来做吧~！！”  
见到魅魔一副要扑过来的样子，铃木下意识地护住了腹部。雅尔贝德也确实准备扑向他，因为过于兴奋全然忘记了对方怀有身孕这件事。  
……被塞巴斯紧紧圈住腰护在身后。  
龙人管家用手掌抵住魅魔的额头，严厉地喝道:  
“安兹大人现在的身体由不得这样的胡闹！请您自重！”  
不用赛巴斯提醒，雅尔贝德也意识到自己刚刚差点做了多么危险的事……要是没有赛巴斯的及时保护，后果不堪设想。  
先前的旖旎都消失了。魅魔脸色惨白地后腿，连请罪的话语都说不出口。一想到自己差点导致那样不可饶恕的后果，就止不住地后怕。  
片刻后，她冷静地说：“请您赐死于我。”  
紧贴着龙人身侧的铃木悟连忙摆了摆手：“没那么严重……我真的不介意！”  
魅魔不知有没有听见，继续坚定地道:  
“这是很严重的事。请您允许我现在就去死。”  
“别啊……！”人类慌张地摆手，“你们别动不动就求死啊！说了好多次，你们对我来说都是宝贵的存在，我不允许！”  
若是往常，听见这般告白的雅尔贝德早该兴奋不已。这一次，魅魔只是点了点头，失魂落魄地转身离开。  
铃木怔怔地目送对方离开，仍然紧贴着管家，连对方松开了搂着他腰部的受都没有察觉。  
”安兹大人,”沉默过后，赛巴斯低声说，“您的仁慈是至高无上的。但是做了这样的事，属下认为，还是需要受到惩罚才行。”   
铃木正打算回应，突然，看见塞巴斯动了动鼻子，像是嗅到了什么一般。意识到那是什么的铃木整个僵住了，一动不动地盯着塞巴斯衣领上的扣子。  
自己……湿了。  
人类的鼻子可能凑近才能闻到。但龙的嗅觉完全可以捕捉到那特别的气味。  
很长一阵子没有和他人有肢体接触，被另一个人用干燥温暖的手掌包裹住腰部后，又那样紧贴着对方挺拔宽厚的身体。女性的那个器官，不受控制地分泌出液体。  
怀孕初期被各种各样的副作用折磨着，平时如厕也用不到位于男性器官和排泄器官中间的那个东西，再加上刻意的逃避，几乎忘掉了自己多了那个地方的事实。  
……最近，孕早期的反应消减了好多，那个地方就开始活跃了吧……？  
“您……”塞巴斯发出了微弱的声音，听上去好像在紧张。“您…需要我……”  
“不不不…！”铃木跳着和对方挪开距离，“只是孕期正常的生理反应而已！佩丝特尼有和我提到过！不用管我！”  
话虽如此，稳重的龙人管家却不似往常。一双眼睛直直地盯着铃木看，隐约能看出龙的特征。  
他忽然对着人类半跪，伸出手扯开衣领露出已经半兽化的胸部，在中部偏左的部位扯下一块坚硬散发着金属光芒的麟片。  
“您不需要回应什么，无视也可以。”他无比郑重地道，“虽然很失礼，但还是恳求您能收下这枚麟片。”  
……不，等等，没记错的话这好像是他们这族求偶专用的吧？？  
“呃…这么贵重的东西，我不能收下。”先拒绝好了……  
塞巴斯点点头。“确实，这枚麟片怎么能和您相称，应该扔了才是。”说完毫不留恋地打算捏碎。  
“等等啊！！”铃木悟简直为守护者们的自说自话心力交瘁。“我收下！！我收下了！”  
于是，便由塞巴斯双手捧着送到眼前。铃木的指尖碰对方的手掌时，明显地感觉到那人抖了一下。  
……已经够多了啊。他疲惫地叹息。  
…怎么连塔奇米桑的孩子也……

  
想着，只要避免和其他人的接触的话，就能杜绝这种尴尬场面。铃木又缩回逃避的状态，除了女仆们和定期过来检查的佩妮特斯，谁都不见。  
事情却不如他所愿。怀孕第十七周，大部分不良症状都缓解了。晚上还是会因为腿部抽筋而疼醒，早上起来腰酸背痛，脚踝和手指也时常肿胀，不过好在都是药剂可以轻易消除的症状。也是多亏了恩弗雷亚，研究出可以外用的治疗膏药，不至于影响到铃木过于脆弱的身体。  
可与此同时……那方面的困扰也越来越多，到了铃木终于无法忽视那个女性器官的地步。  
只是在椅子上调整坐姿，那里都会因为细小的摩擦而湿润。乳头也格外敏感，只好穿宽松且质地柔软光滑的衣服。  
有时…还会忍不住胡思乱想。  
沾满黏液的红色舌头…以及黑色的触手…布满经络的……  
戴着白手套的温暖手掌……  
…那里的水沾湿了亵裤，大腿根部黏糊糊的。压根不敢站起来，总觉得一旦站起来淫水就会流到脚踝。  
在椅子上难耐的夹紧双腿。除了那里，前面的那根也会起立，渗出丁点前液。  
已经想不起来上一次手淫是什么时候了。笨拙地握住自己那根秀气的东西撸动，却怎么也无法释放，反而是女性器官的里面越来越痒，渴望着被填满。  
每到这时就会被吓出一身冷汗，只好阅读守护者们送来的报告转移注意力。  
……不舒服，好想被填满。  
也不是没有试过用手指侵入那里。实在是太想要了，丢弃了羞耻心，悄悄把手指探进去。虽然没有经验，但已经湿透了所以直接伸进去也没关系吧…这样想着，才戳进去一点点就感觉到干涩的疼。  
害怕自己搞错便连忙拿开手。里面还是渴望被填满，却不敢再独自尝试。  
佩丝特尼来做检查的时候，鼓起勇气询问了。  
“啊，请不用担心安兹大人，那个是正常的汪，而且现在已经过了危险期，可以让人侍寝了汪。”  
呃，可是…  
“嗯…特别多吗？一般来讲，太过压抑也不太健康，安兹大人最好还是适当疏解一下汪。当然自己疏解也是可以的汪！”  
羞红了脸，小心翼翼地告知对方感到疼痛的事。  
“事关您的圣体，”对方郑重道，“请原谅属下的不敬，但我可否检查您的那里呢？”  
“可以是可以…我要躺下吗？”  
“您允许的话汪！”  
“……裤子也要脱吗？”  
佩丝特尼低头：“是属下逾越了！”  
“不不，没事，那就拜托你了！”  
于是便按照要求躺在床上张开双腿，腿间的嫩肉接触到空气后不由地缩了一下，似乎有更多的液体流出来了。  
犬型女仆在请罪后上前仔细检查，戴着手套的手指轻轻地拨开阴唇。铃木悟瑟缩了一下，忍不住用手臂盖住脸，完全顾不得上位者的脸面了。  
感觉到佩丝特尼的手套被自己弄湿了。  
快要羞窘到受不了的时候，女仆终于直起身。  
“可以了汪！”她的声音听起来明快不少，“您的那里很健康呢。”  
“……恕我冒昧，请问安兹大人有使用过那里吗？处女膜还很完好，我想这也是为什么您会感觉到疼汪。”  
立刻用袍子严严实实地包裹起自己，铃木迟疑地摇摇头。  
“是这样汪……”女仆长陷入了沉思，“属下担心，不去使用的话，会在生产时对您造成危险。如果可以的话，还是需要适当地扩张一下……啊，至少要到能适应三根手指的地步汪。”  
……呃呃。  
总之，佩丝特尼是何时离开的铃木已经全无印象。想起对方的话，抱着“再试试看吧“的心态又探入一根手指。这一次，憋住气，缓慢旋转着让手指陷进去，没有那么痛了，但也很奇怪。  
说不上是舒服……甚至更加渴望了。  
好似被自己分泌的液体烫到，铃木猛地抽出手指。  
“唔……！“  
……好痛。  
敏感的内壁像是被突然被砂纸挂到，腹中的胎儿也随之抽动了一下。毫无准备的铃木痛得捂住肚子，整个人缩成一团。  
要是……在就好了。潜意识这样想着。  
迪米乌哥斯不是说对方就快回来了吗？已经过去好几周了吧，怎么还没有回来呢？  
诞生出这样脆弱想法的瞬间铃木连忙甩了甩头。  
要说没有埋怨对方是不可能的。最开始也很生气。为什么要发生这样的事啊？我是男人啊？……怀孕这种事。  
……但，更多的是责备自己过于忽略对方了。  
因为是自己创造的，所以也算是自己的所有物呢。因此，随便怎么对待都可以吧。而且又是那样让人羞耻的存在，严厉一点也没问题。  
被擅自称作父亲大人，便也按照理想中的严父模式来教育对方……但是其实，根本不了解他。即便是自己亲自设定的外形，着装，能力，乃至性格……  
到底是自己的责任。  
飞鼠玉中的胎儿又动了动。这次不太疼，顶多是胃部感到震颤的程度。  
……太乱来了。和自己的创造物一起孕育生命。怎么想都有违伦理纲常。不过，和大屠杀比起来，似乎又不算什么。  
现在，对方正在做什么呢？  
迪米乌哥斯会扮成亚达巴沃，率领亚人类们去攻打圣王国。这一次，又会死掉很多无辜的人吧。  
那家伙有好好在外交吗？总觉得对方变成的魔导王会很奇怪。  
……到时候再想这些也不迟。  
这样想着，便从床上爬起来。虽说要避免和守护者们接触，不出门走动也不是个办法，何况还被叮嘱了孕期一定要适量运动。  
于是，这几天都会到第六层的树林里溜达。那边空气很好，景色也比较赏心悦目。最主要的是，那里是亚乌拉和马雷的住处，有他们陪伴其他守护者么也不会不放心。说是避免和守护者么接触了，只是小孩子的姐弟俩就完全没关系。再说小孩子应该没有那方面的知识，就算问起来也可以随便糊弄过去。  
远远地就看到姐弟俩已经在大树下等待了。  
“安兹大人！”亚乌拉兴奋地挥挥手，“今天去哪里散步呢？要不要去钓鱼？”  
“安兹大人！”马雷也开心地喊道。也许是近来每天都能见到的缘故，他没有以前那么拘谨了。  
“钓鱼吗？”铃木悟习惯性地摸摸两姐弟的头，“听上去很有趣哦！”  
亚乌拉开心地欢呼，蹦蹦跳跳地领着铃木往池塘走。  
“虽然最开始没有鱼！但是为了今天~我特意抓了好多鱼回来哦！”  
“哇！真是辛苦你了！”和活泼的小孩子们在一起心情也不由得变好了，铃木笑眯眯地说。  
不过，想想既然是亚乌拉抓的鱼，不会是类似于鲨鱼之类的大型鱼吧。不论如何，都要好好夸奖对方才是。  
小孩子就要多多鼓励，悄悄看了育儿书的铃木想着。  
“马雷呢？喜欢钓鱼吗？”  
被问到的暗精灵男孩紧张地抓起法杖，一双眼睛亮晶晶地看着青年。  
“喜……喜欢！那个，那个，我一般用魔法震一下，鱼就会自己浮上来了！”  
“哈哈！”铃木被逗笑了，“那样可不是钓鱼哦？”  
“唔……”马雷茫然地应道，“安兹大人，笑起来好好看啊……”  
“呃……”  
“真的真的！”亚乌拉附和说，“人类模样的安兹大人真的好温柔美丽！啊！不过安兹大人原本就温柔又美丽！不管是哪个安兹大人都最喜欢了！”  
“咳咳……说起来，我们不用鱼竿吗？”  
“鱼竿的话~已经拜托科塞特斯带过去了！”  
科……科塞特斯？  
铃木还未反应过来，亚乌拉已经跑跳着穿过前方的树林。叹了口气，只好加快步伐追上去。  
“这边这边！嗒哒~！”  
入目的是波光粼粼的湖面，一闪一闪地反射着阳光。尽管是属于第六层的人造太阳，温暖的感觉却和真正的太阳没有区别。除此之外还有翠绿的草地，铺在上面的柔软毛毯以及一架豪华躺椅。用树枝做成的鱼竿随意地靠在躺椅上，旁边是……  
……咦咦咦咦？！  
“科塞特斯！？”  
铃木整个僵住了。冷静啊我，之前也不是没有打过招呼，科塞特斯的话应该没有问题吧？  
虫王朝他颔首：“安兹大人。”  
“你怎么会在这里……”  
“是我拜托他来的啦！”亚乌拉不好意思地说，“因为我自己抓的鱼都不太适合现在的安兹大人垂钓，所以特地拜托科塞特斯带来了蜥蜴人养殖的鱼。”  
“是的，”虫王举起一根鱼竿，和他的体型相比这根鱼竿实在显得有些娇小。“另外，臣也想要学习钓鱼的方法，据说最近在蜥蜴人之间非常流行。”  
“这，这样啊…科赛特斯真是尽职的管理者啊。”  
“您过奖了。”  
铃木悄悄做了个深呼吸，告诉自己不要多想。  
只有一个躺椅，两边摆放着小板凳。躺椅是给谁用的不言而喻，但可以的话真不想坐在科赛特斯旁边。虫类的嗅觉也很灵敏……啊虫类的气味和人类应该不一样吧…？  
亚乌拉和马雷理所当然地一起坐在他左手边，而科赛特斯拘谨地窝在小小的板凳上，在他右手边。  
要是和马雷换座位的话好像太明显了？科赛特斯会不会多想…？  
这样想着，只好努力挺直背脊，心不在焉地听亚乌拉讲解怎么放饵怎么挥杆。亚乌拉一边说一边拿起一只长相奇怪的大蠕虫放到钩子上。是比亚乌拉的拳头还要大的彩色蠕虫，鱼竿真的能支撑住吗……？  
铃木实在不太想碰那个虫子。虽然说喜欢暗黑系的人外造型，但对于看起来就有毒的恶心虫子还是敬谢不敏。好在亚乌拉已经帮他装上鱼饵，自己只管挥杆就行。  
那只肥硕的蠕虫在小小的钩子上挣扎着，总觉得随时就会掉下来……不做多想，铃木学着亚乌拉的样子举起手臂。挥出去的瞬间，出于惯性那只虫子果然……  
掉到我身上了啊啊啊啊啊！  
他听见自己发出了一声短促的哀嚎。已经管不着是否丢脸，铃木下意识地站起来拍打衣服，却因为站得太快跌向科赛特斯，稳稳当当地落进虫王怀里。  
糟糕……！  
仿佛回应铃木的不详预感，渴望身体接触的他，由于背部紧靠着对方宽厚光滑的胸膛而……湿了。  
难得有机会近距离观察他呢……这么一看，建御雷桑的设计真的好棒啊。那个……外骨骼的线条就跟肌肉一样，好流畅……面部的钳子也好威风……虽然身体表面又硬又冷，摸起来却很舒服……是一看就很可靠的武士造型呢……  
铃木因孕期激素失衡而一团浆糊的脑子很快忘掉目前的处境，对性伴侣的本能渴望短暂地战胜理智。于是，那里湿成一团的铃木顺手摸了摸对方胸甲，直到科塞特斯发出的颤抖的哼声才回过神来。  
“呃呃呃不是那么一回事！”他吓得立刻缩回自己的躺椅上。  
应该是虫族气味收集器的部位抖了半天，嘴部的钳子也开开合合。想着一定是让科塞特斯误会了，铃木飞快思索着对策。  
不过，对方似乎并没有明白发生了什么。  
“您没事就好。”  
看着虫王冷静的模样，觉得有些自作多情而羞耻的铃木也静下心来。  
“人类身体多有不便，真是拜托你们处处照顾了，我得向你们道谢。科塞特斯，还有亚乌拉跟马雷，感谢你们。”  
果然收到了守护者们恭敬的推脱和赞美。这样的话差不多就能转移话题了吧。这样想着，铃木试图把注意力集中到水面上，没一会儿就发起了呆。  
宽阔的胸膛也好厚实的手掌也好，还有男性守护者们包裹在衣服下的肌肉……都是优秀雄性的证明呢。  
此刻的铃木全然没有意识到自己在思考着怎样不妙的事情。雌性寻找优秀雄性的本能在此刻显露无疑，他下意识的比较起男性守护者们，而他本人对此毫无所觉。  
一直握着鱼竿的手有些酸。人类青年在躺椅上调整了下坐姿，空出一只手无意识抚摸已经明显凸起的腹部。那里，十八周大的胎儿正在悄悄生长着。  
他也不知道自己怎么了，只是脱口而出:  
“你们要摸摸吗？“  
“诶诶诶！可……可以吗安兹大人！”亚乌拉兴奋地手舞足蹈，一不小心把鱼竿扔进湖里。反应慢半拍的马雷眼睁睁地看着鱼竿落入水里，着急的左看右看，才反应过来可以把鱼竿放回岸上。  
“哈哈,”铃木被她纯粹的喜悦逗乐了,“没问题，不过要轻轻的哦！”  
“我……我也想摸!”马雷挤到姐姐旁边，鼓起勇气说。  
“恩恩，可以可以~”  
科赛特斯发出了像是人类咳嗽的声音。  
“那个……臣是否也能……”  
“当然了，”人类青年乐呵呵地说,“我还记得哦，科赛特斯很喜欢小孩子吧？之前还说想要看到我的子嗣来着。”  
科赛特斯沉默了。被外骨骼覆盖的脸看不出兴奋还是镇定，他只是从板凳上起身，安静地跪到青年身旁，像一座庞大沉稳的雪山。  
暗精灵姐弟好奇地围着铃木。两个人都小心翼翼地伸出手，落在铃木腹部的手掌只有羽毛的重量。  
“啊，这样根本摸不到啦。”棕发青年自然地握住马雷犹犹豫豫的手，轻轻按在自己的肚子上，引导着他感受胎儿的心跳。“前天开始，能听到它的心跳了。你们能听到吗？”  
“恩恩!”亚乌拉的耳朵尖颤抖起来，“听见了！小小的殿下！真的好厉害啊安兹大人！太厉害了！”  
马雷语无伦次地符合姐姐，整张脸都涨得通红。  
“你也是科赛特斯，来试试看吗?”  
良久，虫王才发出声音。  
“……啊。”  
他无比郑重地伸出手掌。外骨骼上面没有分布触觉感受器，他只能感受到温度，却没有触觉。但是足够了。纳萨里克至高统治者的温暖肌肤就在他的手掌下，只隔着薄薄的一层布料。  
如此令人心醉的温度。  
还有胎儿细微的心跳声。透过手掌，扑通扑通，那及不可见的震颤直直传进五脏六腑。  
  
科赛特斯知道人类动情时的气味是什么样的。  
蜥蜴人也好，人类也好，磁性发情时的气味都是相似的。潮湿且柔濡，那个特定的通道为受孕而期待着。  
他既不喜欢也不讨厌那个味道。  
直到他从他的统治者身上闻到那个动人的气味（那位王软软地躺在他怀里，像是把一切都交给他了）……只属于安兹大人的，独一无为的甜美香气。  
在得知安兹大人受孕的消息之前，尽管深爱着他的王，也暗自期待着侍寝这些事，却从未遐想过以雄性特有的姿态占有对方。  
以足以使他受孕的方式，占有他。  
这不敬的念头让他颤抖。可是，这也是没办法的吧？安兹大人怀孕了，他允许他们中的其中一只向他贡献精子……那么，我也许也能……  
拥有只属于安兹大人与我的后代。  
作为楼层守护者的我，无论是攻击力，还是防御力都数一数二。我也许没有迪米乌哥斯和雅尔贝德的智慧，但是我有不输于他们的忠诚。  
一个骄傲且谦卑的武者这般想着，深深地陷入求偶狂热。  
……只要安兹大人允许……只要安兹大人愿意……臣……  
那位王朝他露出了那样的笑容和眼神。他躺在他的怀里用眼神赞许他，敞开腹部允许他触摸他。  
安兹大人不会知道他给予了他什么，又允许了他什么。  
科赛特斯得到了王的许诺。  
“……潘多拉大人回来了，他说希望能见到您……”  
他听见女仆的声音。

 

7.   
“…所以，都顺利吗？”  
铃木在椅子上不适地调整姿势。  
钓鱼钓到一半便得知了对方求见的消息。到最后除了马雷谁也没有收获，亚乌拉的鱼竿更是不见踪影。科赛特斯在摸了宝宝之后就不太正常，大概是想到继承人过于兴奋了？也没有心思钓鱼了，只好先回到卧室和二重幻影见面。  
“噢——那是当然的啦母亲大人！”那家伙浮夸地说，“为了亲爱的母亲大人能安心为我们的孩子做准备~我，潘多拉·亚克特，自然是全力以赴！超出预期地完成任务！现在圣王国都知晓了您的美名~正为您的统治做好欢迎呢！”  
“……是是，明白了。可以不用那么夸张地说话吗……”  
就算我要求了这家伙也不会改正就是……果然：  
“当然——没~问~题~！”  
“不总之，你找我有什么事吗？”  
“关于那个啊，”潘多拉把帽檐往下拉，突然无比深沉地道：“我，想念您了。”  
呃……毫不犹豫的直球啊。  
铃木尴尬地抱起手臂。育儿书里也有提到，做父母的要对孩子们诚实……所以，坦率一点吧自己……  
“我……我也想你。”  
……  
“啊啊啊！”潘多拉的身体和四肢以不可思议的角度扭曲着。“噢噢噢！啊！啊！您！噢！我！您！我啊！”   
“我们！我们现在就来做吧母亲大人！！！”  
“你给我等下啊！！”  
嘴上这么说着，即便被潘多拉打横抱了起来，铃木也没有做出反抗的动作。  
不只是出于佩丝特尼的建议……也不纯然是为了满足自己日益不可收拾的生理需求。  
可是，还不知该如何面对二重幻影。  
甚至于因为性欲增加和暗精灵姐弟的陪伴而逐渐消退的负面情绪也一拥而上，几乎又被对我的种种否定和厌恶淹没。  
铃木感觉到自己被轻柔地放到床上。只要自己允许，潘多拉放在他袍子上的手就会行动起来吧。  
“……不觉得很奇怪吗？”  
以躺着的角度仰视，对方脸上的空洞更加深不可测了。  
“母亲大人指的是？”  
“……这个，这一切。所有的事。”铃木不安地说，“你最开始侵犯我的的事，我能够怀孕甚至变成人的事……还有能看到那些人的记忆的事。”  
以及，你是我的创造物这件事。  
“我认为，那都是因为您是神哦~”理所当然般说道。”因为是全知全能的神哦。“  
“哈。”人类别过头。“你在说什么傻话。我可是连自己的创造物在想些什么都不知道呢。”  
潘多拉俯下身，双臂在胸前摆出祈祷的姿势，同时弯腰躺到铃木身边。他的头靠着铃木的肩膀，像依偎在主人怀里的幼犬。是无害、充满信任和依赖的姿态。  
“我认为您知道哦。”他安静地说。“所以，您知道吗？”  
他歪头望向他的创造者，等待一个答案。  
铃木垂下眼。仿佛有一个世纪这么久，人类才下定决心，点了点头。  
“啊！”  
得到铃木的默许，扭曲的笑容出现二重幻影脸上。  
“我知道的！”幼犬露出獠牙，将主人钉住。“您是神呀！如此慈爱宽容又全能的神！”  
“我无可比拟的最最重要最最深爱的母亲大人！”  
潘多拉掀起铃木的袍子，低头凑近那里。“我会很温柔很温柔的……因为…！”  
“您那里……还是处女啊。”  
二重幻影从口中吐出触手，陶醉地从下至上舔舐，将那些甘美的液体统统收入口中。  
铃木悟用手臂遮住脸。  
之前不是没有意识就是被强迫的，这是第一次明确同意对方做这样的事。  
不能再欺骗自己，也不能再欺骗对方了。他仍然不愿细想，可他隐隐约约就是知道……  
潘多拉的舌尖扫过阴蒂。  
“……唔！”  
舌尖贴着敏感的珠子震颤起来，铃木不禁捂住嘴巴。  
“……唔……呃啊！”  
和男性器官被摩擦完全不一样的，更强烈更集中的快感。好舒服……啊啊……不再去想那些事了……发出了动听的低吟。  
二重幻影因此而受到鼓励。舌头下移，在阴道口边缘来回扫弄。柔软的顶端会微微陷阱去，但是不超过小指指节的深度。淫水受到鼓动，源源不绝地涌出来。  
“啊……哈啊！”忽然感觉到顶端抵住了入口。尽管没有进去却已经感觉到鼓胀。阴道内部激动地收缩着，铃木紧紧抓住床单，腰部因为刺激忍不住向二重幻影靠拢。  
“好……好奇怪……”人类颤抖地道。  
话语并非是通过嘴部发出的，因此可以一边继续舔舐一边说话：  
“母亲大人……哦，您如此美丽……”  
人类青年的身体泛着潮红。  
“……您的表情诉说着欢喜呢……准备好了吗，母亲大人？为无上的极乐？”  
“唔……等等……哈啊……！！”  
潘多拉慢慢地把舌头捅了进去。铃木试图并拢双腿，但是被二重幻影牢牢固定住。  
“哈…哈啊！好奇怪！唔！”  
触手般的舌头进去了大约两三厘米，铃木已经昂巨额到了疼，但尚在接受范围内。因为舌头很柔软，还不至于让他害怕。  
意外的……舒服。  
感觉到自己的春水一波一波地涌出，甚至分不清潮湿的是唾沫还是自己。  
里面好痒……还想要更多。   
可是，不论铃木多么难耐地扭动，潘多拉仍旧只是在入口处扩张，引得人类发出更多渴求的呻吟。  
想要……好想要！再深一点……  
“……深深地！”  
并没有意识到自己喊了出来。  
“好棒！母亲大人，您准备好了吗？”  
“……啊啊！等……！”  
已经晚了。  
在铃木紧闭住双眼不知所措的时候，潘多拉已经直起身，脱下裤子让勃发的阴茎对准入口。  
然后，深深地、深深地，送入最里面。  
“……呃啊！！”  
人类向虾一样弓起背，无法克制地尖叫。  
好痛！  
充斥着灼烧和撕裂的感觉，无比强烈，仿佛除了那里外的其他部位都瘫痪掉。被完完整整毫无缝隙得填满。好痛。好痛。好痛。  
可是，不知道为什么微笑了起来。泪水流下脸颊，嘴里已经尝不到咸涩的味道，但是却又清楚地意识到自己在笑和哭，发出颤抖的，分不清喜乐的呜咽。  
“我……夺取了您的童贞。”那个家伙说，更深地把自己埋进去。  
以处女之身受孕的母亲，又被自己的孩子夺去了第一次。  
“啊……啊啊……是我的……是我……我玷污了神圣的您。是我啊！！”  
他缓慢地在他体内开拓，顶到宫颈就慢慢拔出，再用力挺入。  
“请看着我！看着您所创造的我！深爱着您的我！”  
那个金黄色的声音高喊。  
“如此幸福的我！如此幸运！”  
如此的……  
铃木的身体被完全主导且掌控着。  
感到恐惧又满足，他看向他上方的二重幻影，张开了双臂。  
有污黑的粘稠液体从对方空洞的眼洞里流出来。黏液越来越多，因为粘性而聚集在眼眶处，直到终于无法承受，顺着光滑的面部滴落至铃木悟的脸颊。  
啪嗒、啪嗒……。在眼角旁，在嘴唇上。  
“呀……”  
“…没事了哦。”  
那个人类轻声说，将二重幻影拥入怀里。  
“痛的不行，但是没事了哦。”他说。一名母亲朝哭泣的孩子敞开臂膀。“已经怎样都可以了。”  
我独一无二的创造物啊。  
我是你唯一的、软弱的，归处。  
  
醒来的时候，被对方只有三个孔的脸吓了一跳。  
……还睡着吗？  
根本看不出表情也不知道有没有闭眼的能力，只是凭着对方难得安静的样子猜测二重幻影还没醒来。  
铃木凑近了一些，好奇地用手指抚摸那个嘴部空洞的边缘。  
黏滑的触手伸出来缠住他的指尖。  
“呃……”  
“您不用解释！一定是母亲大人您在对我表达爱意！”传来二重幻影夸张的咏叹。  
“…你一直醒着？”  
“因为母亲大人的睡脸太过可爱了，不敢吵醒您呢！”  
……根本就是故意装睡吧。  
“不用睡眠吗？”  
“作为您完美的创造物，不需要睡眠！所以能够在晚上一直看着您哦！”  
这也太别扭了！好变态……  
铃木哼了哼：“话说起来，你好像没有眼睛？”  
“关于这个问题，”稍小的红色触手从“眼窝”里钻出来。“可以通过它们看到！360度无死角！”  
见到铃木脸上好奇的神情，潘多拉起劲地演示起来。  
“平常模拟人类眼球抵在洞口，伸出来能有放大的功能。当然～也有闭眼的选项～把它们统～统～收进肚子里这样，就看不到了。”  
铃木露出得逞的笑容：  
“既然如此，那麻烦你下次过夜的时候闭眼吧。”  
哪知，潘多拉非但没有抗议，还兴奋地坐了起来。  
“下次！噢噢噢，我下次还能和您一起…！”  
本意想要抱怨的铃木这才发现自己说错了话…应该说，下意识吐露了自己的愿望。  
“呃咳咳，我的意思是…啊…对……总之！”他试图补救，“只是允许你侍寝而已！就优先程度而言还是其他守护者们在你前面…！这点可没变！”  
…真是差劲的家长。  
“那是当然！”好像听见了什么值得骄傲的事情一样，潘多拉满足地抱住铃木，“请尽管舍弃我吧！在此之前！让我一直陪伴在您左右！”  
“一直？宝物殿都不回了吗？”  
潘多拉张开手臂，回答道：  
“自然是您…！还有宝物们一起！”  
真是个贪心的家伙……铃木苦笑着想。

 

7.5.  
潘多拉·亚克特被允许为安兹大人侍寝，是守护者之间公开的秘密。不仅如此，明明还有作为飞飞和宝物殿管理员的职责，这家伙却明目张胆地一直陪伴在安兹大人身旁。除去需要扮成安兹的模样和别国外交的时候，二重幻影连人类去洗手间都会紧紧跟随。  
一开始，守护者们对潘多拉的示威很是咬牙切齿，不过在看到安兹大人难得放松的状态后，即便嫉妒，也不得不接受这个事实。怀孕之后的安兹大人状态一直不好，守护者们心知肚明却不知如何提起，只能暗自着急。如今看到安兹大人精神上愈发轻松的模样，每个人都松了一口气。  
到了第五个月，纳萨里克众人姑且是习惯了安兹大人与二重幻影成双入对这件事。自然，这不代表他们不会抓准一切机会出现在安兹大人面前。守护者们都深知自己不是唯一对安兹大人有企图的人，却保持了一种微妙的平衡：小陛下出世前谁也不许跨过那一步——维持了这样的默契。  
怀孕第六个月的时候，经常能看见二重幻影抱着安兹大人去往宝物殿的身影。明知这家伙是在炫耀，守护者们却没法当着安兹大人的面出言嘲讽。持续了好几周的浮肿和胃酸倒流让安兹大人苦恼不已，守护者们不愿无上至尊为这种小事烦扰。  
这几个月来，纳萨里克最繁忙也最重要的部门变成了厨房。厨师们变着花样为安兹大人烹饪有滋补作用的美味佳肴，还通过冒险者协会发布了不少寻找未知珍稀食材的任务。自从脱离孕早期的种种不适，安兹大人的食欲每天都在缓慢生长。五个月的时候一天可以吃四顿，第六个月开始，已经到了要随身携带零食的程度。  
安兹大人也不怎么在自己房间里活动了。说是为了方便照顾，潘多拉喜欢把他接到宝物殿管理处。原本冷清阴凉的殿堂，逐渐被各式各样的软垫和毛毯占满。本来堆满低阶宝物的地方也被清理出来，用来安置适合孕期的零食。  
迪米乌哥斯在这期间要以亚达巴沃的身份活跃着，很少有时间拜访。科赛特斯则更不用说。除了潘多拉，铃木接触最多的守护者只有还未成年的暗精灵姐弟，不得不说这或许也在二重幻影的计划之内。  
赛巴斯倒是会定期拜访，龙人投向铃木的炙热眼神时常让青年尴尬不已。为了逃避这种情况，铃木有时会请求潘多拉变成自己去迎接，这让二重幻影很是受用。  
夏缇娅则趁着这段时期寻找变成男性的方法。原以为雅尔贝德会同她竞争，却发现守护者总管的状态有些奇怪。  
应该说，自打那次事故以后，魅魔就变得很消沉。  
连铃木这样迟钝的家伙都意识到了不对劲，特意找她谈话过，跟她解释不用自责，自己没事云云。也参照守护者们的建议给了雅尔贝德适当惩罚，关禁闭之类的。魅魔的状态却不见好转。  
迪米乌哥斯安慰他：  
“属下认为，只要雅尔贝德的状态不会影响到纳萨里克的繁荣，就不用太过担心。”  
何况还少了个强力竞争对手，恶魔暗暗想。  
的确是没有负面影响，宰相处理事务的效率甚至比以前还高，铃木却没法安心。  
到了第八个月。不光是寸步不离的潘多拉，塞巴斯和迪米乌哥斯也时不时地伴随左右。同龄蜥蜴人的科赛特斯也会每周造访。纳萨里克的防伪等级叨叨最高级，每一层都分配了高阶不死者士兵。  
“我说…差不多到魔导王大战亚达巴沃的时候了吧……一开始的计划可没有拖这么久。”  
“嗯嗯！我知道啦！”二重幻影敷衍。  
“还有飞飞的日常巡逻！别把工作全都推给娜贝拉尔好吗…！”  
“没问题的，一切都在掌握之中～”  
铃木无奈地叹气。  
“连迪米乌哥斯都说不急………唉。”  
“实际上，”恶魔突然出现在他身后，“我认为现在差不多是时候了。是吧，拥有不输于我智慧的潘多拉·亚科特？”  
恶魔在智慧上故意加了重音，视线透过镜片直射二重幻影。  
“哦～是吧～”  
铃木忍无可忍，狠狠地掐了潘多拉一下。  
“——但是为了母亲大人！和魔导国的繁荣！不得不出发了～明天！”  
终于得到短暂的清静。  
铃木看了眼唯一没有佩戴戒指的手指。那时候，给了雅尔贝德安兹之戒……  
他依然可以用瞬间移动的魔法，不过顾忌到体内的胎儿和人类身体的等级限制，铃木在变成人后就再没用过三阶以上的魔法。纳萨里克非常大，八个月身孕的身体没法走远，交通是个大问题。  
好在八肢刀暗杀虫担当了移动工具，能把他送到任何目的地。  
“送我去雅尔贝德的办公处。”他命令道。“塞巴斯…”  
当天担任护卫的龙人管家颔首：“请允许我跟随。”  
铃木点了点头。  
原本住在大殿里的雅尔贝德很久没去那里了，自己就的房间也不怎么回。作为 宰相的确有很多事情要忙，但夜晚也是可以休息的。可她从不休息，不需要忙的时候也远远地缀在铃木身后保护。言语间比从前更加恭敬严肃，也不再看见她脸红。  
………如果只是我不喜欢我了的话其实是好事。本来就不是那样的设定…然而…  
守护者们的确可以不用休息，但把他们当作孩子来看的铃木无论如何也不希望自己的孩子压榨。繁忙如迪米乌哥斯都听从他的吩咐定期在晚间补眠，他希望雅尔贝德也能如此。明明魅魔以前也是会在自己房间睡觉的，也有除了工作以外的自由时间……现在却像个机器。  
“雅尔贝德，是我。”  
门立刻开了，魅魔从座椅上站起。  
“安兹大人！怎么能让您…！不论何时何地，只要您呼唤我我就会过去的！怎么能让您在这时候特意过来…”  
铃木摆摆手，扶着塞巴斯慢吞吞地从暗杀虫身上站起来。女仆立刻搬来了软椅和软垫，站在一旁准备着帮忙。  
“除了塞巴斯和雅尔贝德，大家都先退下吧！”  
“是，安兹大人。”  
待女仆们离开，铃木才缓缓坐下。  
“这次的事，我认为必须亲自过来。”  
听到这话的魅魔立刻进入备战状态：“请您吩咐。”  
“不用那么紧张，我想问的是…”铃木摸摸鼻子，有些羞涩地说，“你要不要摸摸看…？”  
魅魔僵住了：  
“您的意思是…“  
铃木把手放上已经鼓成球体的腹部。“来摸摸吧，这孩子最近特别活泼。大家都被它踢过了哦，就差你了。”  
也差点造成混乱了就是。迪米乌哥斯摸完说了一堆乱七八糟的话，塞巴斯关于求偶的误会更深了……夏缇娅因为笑声太奇怪吓到胎儿而被勒令禁止靠近，差点暴走。至于潘多拉……这家伙根本每天晚上都能摸到！第一次胎动的时候，他就躺在他身边，和他一起感受到了。那之后闹了他一晚上，还是看到自己因为剧烈胎动疼得不行才手忙脚乱地停下。  
还是科赛特斯跟双胞胎比较省心啊……  
魅魔发出了粗重的呼吸声。她的双眼泛光，可以看出正兴奋不已，却迟迟不敢向前。  
伸出了一只手，却很快被她自己的另一只手按了回去。她的指甲深深陷进肉里，血流了出来。  
看到这等场景，铃木的胃难过地沉了下去。  
“…没关系的。”顾不上其他了。人类青年抓过魅魔受伤的手，摁到自己肚子上，“雅尔贝德是我的守护者总管，是不会伤害到我的。”  
铃木如此坚信着。信任孩子也是做父母的责任。  
毫无防备的，魅魔瞪大了眼睛。她泛着光的美眸望向他，这次闪烁的是泪光。  
“安兹大人…”泪水从美人的脸庞滑下，坠进他的衣袍。  
铃木脸红地移开视线，忍不住松开握着她的手。雅尔贝德却好似没有注意到，只是怔怔地注视着。  
“…动了……”  
她呢喃。  
之后，她不再说话。腹中的孩子又动了动，铃木能清晰地感受到胎儿隔着肚皮与雅尔贝德的手心接触。胎动刚出现的时候他还会瑟缩，现在则习惯了。  
塞巴斯在他身后警惕地站直。雅尔贝德迟迟不做声，久到铃木以为对方忘了自己的存在，她才开口。  
“安兹大人…！我…！”  
魅魔坚定地凝视他：  
“我雅尔贝德定永生永世追随您！保护您和您的子嗣！”  
又听见她接着说。  
“…还有！！我一定会努力变成男人，为您贡献精子的！！请您等待我！”  
这次，铃木瞪大了眼睛。  
…………不不不？错了吧？！  
不妙啊？？这群家伙？？？  
塞巴斯咳嗽了一声，被雅尔贝德隐晦地瞪了一眼。  
不一会儿，两个人便争执起来（主要是雅尔贝德单方面的挑衅以及塞巴斯看似恭敬的暗讽），这让人类青年无力地叹气。  
总之……能恢复过来真是太好了？  
  
  
8.  
预产期在冬日。届时，潘多拉和迪米乌哥斯也将完成魔导王死亡又复活的戏码，圣王国将成为献给小陛下的礼物。  
佩丝特尼每天都会为铃木做检查，记录胎儿的发育情况。就心脏的搏动和营养吸收程度来看，小陛下非常健康，体型偏大但仍在正常范围内。不出所料的话，再过一个月就会出世。  
潘多拉出发去和亚达巴沃“决战”了，雅尔贝德与赛巴斯便担当起护卫的作用。解开心结的守护者总管神采奕奕地跟随左右，身上不再是礼服而是神器级铠甲，武器也随身携带，将绝对防御体现到极致。  
然而，就算是面对敌袭无懈可击的雅尔贝德和身经百战的赛巴斯，也有无能为力的时候。  
正靠在躺椅上阅读书籍的铃木，突然感觉到一阵剧烈的疼痛。期初以为只是胎动便没有放在心上，腹部的阵痛却越来越强烈。  
“唔……！”铃木脸色苍白地捂住肚子。  
“安兹大人！”雅尔贝德担忧地上前，“我现在就把佩丝特尼叫来！”  
铃木缩成一团，痛苦地点点头。  
不光是下腹，背部也隐隐有钝痛。忍不住想到了最糟糕的情况，努力深呼吸使自己冷静下来。  
赛巴斯将他扶到床上，女仆们匆忙地取来毛巾和水。做了几个深呼吸的铃木感觉好了些，示意他们不用紧张。  
“没事了，现在不……”  
……呃啊！！  
人类青年发出了哀鸣。这一次的阵痛比先前还要强烈，子宫剧烈地收缩着，感觉要爆炸一样。铃木并模糊地察觉到自己喊出了声，同时拼命捂住肚子好减轻一些痛苦。他太疼了，液体顺着腿根流下都毫无所觉。  
房间里好像挤满了人，纷杂的呼喊声和指挥声让他头疼。  
“哈……哈……哈啊……”  
回过神来的铃木发现自己正艰难地深呼吸，以生产的姿势双腿大张躺在床中央，下身赤裸。佩丝特尼蹲在他身前紧张地观察情况。房间里聚集着守护者们——除了高康大外的所有守护者，包括理应外出的潘多拉与迪米乌哥斯。连威克提姆都来了。  
起初人类青年还为守护者们的在场羞赧不已，很快就没心思在意了。  
阵痛越来越频繁，铃木只能拼命跟着佩丝特尼的指挥调整呼吸。现在感受到的疼痛是前所未有的，不敢想接下来还会痛到何种程度。  
早产。  
怎么会这样？不是还有一个月……  
余光瞥见二重幻影接近自己的金色声音。对方握住了自己的手，黑色的触手由于失控在背后摆动。  
“母亲大人……！”  
想要开口说话，却害怕打乱呼吸，最终只是无助地瞪了对方一样。  
铃木所处的时代止痛技术已经很完善了，生产也不再危险。YGGDRASIL却不一样，也许是游戏里并没有生育系统的缘故，在助产方面的魔法并不完善。有修复伤口和恢复体力的魔法，却没有减轻分娩痛苦的。  
“呃啊啊——！”  
密切观察的佩丝特尼喊道：“太好了安兹大人！宫口已经打开了！”  
略微松了一口气，铃木抓紧了二重幻影的手。  
“得……得让恩弗雷亚研究……呃……”想要开玩笑转移注意力，“研究助产的药剂……”  
“是……！一定吩咐！”雅尔贝德焦灼地说。铃木想告诉她不用当真，被又一阵宫缩打断了。抓着二重幻影的手更用力了，软软的指甲陷进对方的皮肉里。  
“哈啊——！”  
一分钟被疼痛拉扯成十分钟，到一个小时，到每一秒的痛苦都仿佛永恒。  
犬型女仆发出了惊叫。有温热的液体流出来……是多余的羊水吗？还是……  
血。  
已经听不清守护者们的声音了，只是凭着本能努力呼吸。  
“血管破裂……可恶……！”  
从子宫内部透出红光。佩丝特尼施加的治愈魔法毫无用处，象征魔法生效的光芒被吸入子宫——飞鼠玉——内部，女仆长绝望地看着安兹的体温下降，却无可奈何。  
“我知道转移伤害的魔法道具。”潘多拉低声说。仔细看的话，能发现二重幻影正在颤抖。“我现在就去取……”  
“……不要…！”意识到对方打算离开，铃木不安地呼唤，“不行……”  
“我去去就回……！”二重幻影无措地握住他，“只有我知道在哪里……!”  
“……没用的，只要胎儿还在里面……”  
传来佩丝特尼焦躁的声音：“是小陛下……小陛下抓破了安兹大人子宫内部的血管。人类的子宫壁太过脆弱……”  
她努力打起精神：“再……再忍耐一下！宫口可以看到头顶了安兹大人！”  
是吗……？那，再努力一下。  
原本还能抓握的手逐渐失去力气。  
指尖……好冷。

好痛啊。我可以放弃了吗？这不是我想要的啊。

等我恢复了，要好好处罚那个家伙……  
“输血呢……？输血的话！把我和母亲大人的血管连接起来……我可以……！”  
“……会有排斥反应。”佩丝特尼带着哭腔说道，“人类对外界的血液很敏感…就算现在抓一个人类过来也不知道安兹大人的身体能否承受……”  
“没有任何办法了吗？”迪米乌哥斯握紧拳头，问。  
“除非……除非切开肚子，把小陛下先取出来……但是……”

不……！  
“——啊啊啊啊！”  
充满痛楚的嘶哑悲鸣，像丧钟紧迫地敲打在每一个守护者心头。  
胎儿在铃木体内剧烈地转动起来。  
尖利的爪子捅开宫口，挤出阴道。铃木的心跳愈来愈微弱，几乎不再起伏。他也不再叫喊了，只是安静地躺在那里，胎儿透过皮肤在下腹挣扎，挖开子宫试图挤出母亲的阴道。大量血液从阴道溢出，将半张床染成红色。  
暗精灵姐弟与夏提雅早已泣不成声。  
“补血！！快点！”佩丝特尼不停地施展治疗魔法一边大喊，女仆焦急地把红色药剂倒进安兹大人嘴里。没有吞咽反应只能强制打开食道倒入。成功止住了血液，阴道内部的伤口也已愈合。  
只是太迟了。  
浑身是血的胎儿终于爬了出来。它发出响亮的哭声，如羊羔的鸣叫。与此同时，它的母亲停止了呼吸。  
跪在人类身边的二重幻影松开了紧握的手。犹如实质的杀意蔓延开来，他抱起那个婴儿。  
畸形的，嚎哭着的——一如他自己对神明的爱，最终毁灭了一切。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
察觉到潘多拉意图的雅尔贝德与迪米乌哥斯立刻上前将二重幻影摁在地上，婴孩滚落到一旁，被赛巴斯小心翼翼地抱起。  
“我要杀了它——！”  
他嘶吼道。  
“那个怪物——我要杀了它！让我杀了它！”  
“你给我冷静一点！那是安兹大人的孩子！安兹大人留下的……”  
夏提雅趴在床边，沉默地端详青年失去血色的脸庞。  
“……安兹大人，唯一留给我们的。”  
……守护者们被极致的悲恸淹没，沉默降临在这个小小的房间。许久，只能听到雅尔贝德崩溃的嚎哭。  
由科赛特斯抱起安兹大人的遗体，由绣着金边的洁白袍子包裹着。赛巴斯擦干婴儿身上的血，是一个长着四只手臂却没有腿，也没有五官，只有空洞的畸形婴孩。  
不知何时，潘多拉·亚克特离开了。  
作为铃木创造物的二重幻影，不再拥有死亡的资格。

 

0.  
魔导王死了！  
天空被黑色淤泥严严实实地覆盖住。圣王国的城堡瞬间陷进土地，仅剩的王族们被碾成肉饼，圣骑士的头颅高悬在城墙。亚达巴沃与他的女仆们焚烧城镇与村庄。火焰不分贵贱，吞噬金碧辉煌的酒店，也吞噬粗陋发臭的茅屋。亚人们把孩童炖成浓汤，拌进饲料，当着农妇的面喂给她们的家畜。  
圣王国陨落了，而它不是唯一一个。斯连教国很快陷入火海。龙王不知所踪。巴哈斯国的街道上充满了人类的残骸，冒险者和士兵的尸体被剥了皮，做成旗帜。  
“他们忘记了，”鲜血帝站在四骑士的尸骸中央说，“魔导国是由鲜血灌注的！”  
身着洁白礼服的美丽恶魔朝他摆了个手势。她身旁是里·耶斯提杰的黄金公主拉娜，脸上有着令人心惊的冷漠。  
“但是，我却算错了一件事。”因足智多谋而闻名的皇帝继续说，“他不是你们的野心。他是你们的枷锁。”  
“他是我们的一切。”魅魔道，露出沾血的笑容。“请吧，安兹大人的朋友。”  
魔导国的国民们恐惧地看着漆黑的天空，尽管被防护罩保护了，却仍能看到外面的恐怖景象。他们被要求集中在大街上观看这场屠杀。“睁大眼睛看好了哦！”那个孩童样貌的黑暗精灵说，“那是献给安兹大人的安魂曲哦！”他（她？）笑着，泪水却源源不断地往下流。  
不死者士兵守在一旁，杀死任何一个企图逃走的人。曾几何时，他们中的一些也为黑山羊的浩劫哭泣，又是如何忘记的呢？  
龙人站在孤儿院里，怀里抱着安睡的婴孩。他望向窗外，一眨不眨地注视哭闹的人类孩童被不死者士兵杀死。  
一小批斯连教国的神官祭出了最终宝物，尽管无法起到攻击作用，但在防御方面多少还有些建树。可惜，这个道具的保护范围只有仓库这般大小。幸存者们挤在一起，小部分已经因为缺氧而昏迷。他们疲惫地望向天空，到处是飞翔的怪物。面目狰狞的吸血鬼露出獠牙，无差别攻击任何生命。  
亚达巴沃的火焰烧到了里·耶斯提杰王国。那恶魔就站在国王面前，手里把玩他的皇冠。遍地是骑士与冒险者的残骸，平民们聚在一起，眼睁睁地看着魔王向国王走去。  
“……你是来杀死我的吗？”  
“这个嘛……”亚达巴沃说，“我想您应该很清楚。”  
突然，人群开始骚动起来，并缓慢向两边分开。是漆黑的冒险者飞飞及他的女伴娜贝，从人群中走出。  
“是飞飞大人和美姬大人！”，“飞飞大人来救我们了！”……人们议论道，连国王都垂下了紧绷的肩膀。  
魔王笑了：“是你啊。”  
冒险者飞飞举起剑。  
“我啊，来做该做的事情啦。”他轻快地说，走向国王与魔王中间，“那就是——”  
…咕噜噜。国王的头颅滚到了地上。  
……  
人们爆发出凄厉的尖叫。  
“啊啊，干嘛反应那么大呢？反正这个老家伙也快死了嘛。”飞飞大声说，“何况，这个世界上呢~……只有一个王！”  
他冲入逃窜的人群中，像一匹狼进入羊群。亚达把沃紧随其后。  
“让这安魂曲更为盛大吧！”魔鬼们说。

这场单方面的虐杀持续了整整两天。第三天的时候，地面上已经鲜有幸存者了。  
斯连教国建起的小型庇护所已经快被攻陷，饥饿又绝望的人们早已放弃抵抗。据说是前十三英雄团员的冒险者加入了他们，好歹是扩大了保护范围，但显然也已精疲力尽。冰蓝色的巨大虫族沉默地站在保护膜外，穿着短裙的黑暗精灵举起法杖——  
人们不再拥有希望，也不再拥有信仰。  
这是混乱的、无法解释的邪恶。思考家说。而一切都毫无意义。  
但是，但是。第三天总是特别的。  
……玫红色的球形光团忽然在天空中诞生。光团愈来愈大，从中逐渐现出泛着珍珠光泽的圆玉。胶状的红色触角从圆玉表面升起，拉伸变形，缓慢地现出头骨、脊椎、四肢、骨盆……  
幸存者们仰望天空，见证那个伟大又恐怖的不死者，从死亡中诞生。  
他披着象牙白的裹尸布，就那样伫立在空中，光芒不详地在他身后闪耀如同娇艳的红蔷薇，静静绽放。  
_会有明天的_ ，思考家又说。

祂张开双臂，拥抱飞向祂的魔鬼们。  
  
FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 拖了一个月终于写完了………………  
> BUG和二设一大推，实在抱歉T T  
> 关于标题：  
> Our Lady of Guadalupe既天主教当中的圣母玛利亚，而Santa Muerte则是近代在墨西哥流行起来的新宗教，有一说法是从圣母玛利亚衍生出来的死亡女神。和其他神明不同，死亡女神庇佑所有人——包括小偷，毒贩，妓女……只要你向她祈祷。  
> 在我看来~安兹大人就是这样集两位女神于一体的神明~


End file.
